Life Unexpected
by Uzumaki-lover-forever
Summary: Sesshomaru never seen himself as a single father of twins. But what happens when the nurse that saves his daughters life has to move in to make sure his oldest has all she needs? Is Rin falling in love with her boss and his two adorable daughters or is she playing head games with herself? Rating has changed.
1. Run away Pup!

**Run Away Pup!**

**I know I have a story in progress and all. But I need to post this chapter for this story before it drove me nuts. That and where my desktop is its hard to get too with my crutches. So ya deal with this story. Thanks.**

**Tashiro Home**

"Daddy!" Yelled two little girls as they went running into their father's office. Sesshomaru sighed and took off his glasses and turned to the little girls as they made their way to his desk. "Yes?" He asked them. They looked down at the floor. "You want to go to the park don't you?" He asked. They nodded at his question.

Sesshomaru looked at the papers that needed his attention. He had nothing against his girls. He loved them very much. He just didn't think it would be so hard to get work done at home. "Make you a deal. Give me half hour to finish some work and then we can go. Deal?" He asked them. They thought a moment and then his youngest shook her head.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised by his daughters answer. "Daddy we will give you forty minutes to get your work done. Deal?" If he didn't know his girls knew their time he would be a little displeased. But he nodded none the less and smiled as they ran out of his office.

Sesshomaru shook his head and went back to his work. Forty minutes later he heard two little girls runny down the hall. They entered the room and smiled at him. "Times up Daddy." They said together. He nodded and then stood up and walked with the girls to the front door where they had skillfully plated Peaches their new puppy.

Saori tried her best to hook the leash but the young pup wouldn't hold still. Finally she handed the leash to me and I got it hooked. Kaori took the leash and I opened the door to let them out. They calmly left the house and made their way to the park.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure who was more excited about the park Peaches or the girls. Finally after a little stroll Peaches got off the leash and the girls played fetch with her. Kaori came to me for a drink of water and that little second of distraction was all Peaches needed to escape.

Saori came to me crying that she lost Peaches. I told them we would search the park for her. She couldn't have gotten far. Saori seemed to calm down when I told her we would look for Peaches. I knew how much she meant to the girls.

**At the park with Rin**

Rin was minding her own business letting Duke just chill beside her. He was a clam puppy. She looked at him for a moment and then went back to the book she was reading. The park was just so peaceful during the day. Listening the dogs play and the children laughing. Nothing could get better then this.

Rin sighed. "Yeah it could. I could have a trust worthy boyfriend wanting to marry me and giving me kids of my own." Rin went back to her book. But before she could finish a sentence she felt four paws on her back. "Duke, get off you silly puppy." But when she turned there was Duke looking at her and then looked at the dog on her back.

She carefully moved as not to hurt the little dog the climbed on her. "Well this is a surprise. Where did you come from?" She looked at the collar and saw dog tags and read them. "Peaches?" The puppy barked. "Well Peaches it says your owners name is Tashiro. Maybe we should give this number a call and see if we can't get you home." She grabbed her cell and started to dial the number when she heard two little voices yelling the name Peaches.

She smiled got up put her bag over he shoulder and then hooked the leash on Duke and picked up the new little puppy that found her. She made her way up the hill and saw two little girls with a father. But she wasn't sure due to the fact that the name calling had stopped.

Peaches was struggling in her arms and then finally jumped out of her hold and ran to the little girls. Rin went after the puppy to make sure that these girls were in fact her owner. "Peaches there you are!" They both yelled. Rin stopped when the man with the girls caught sight of her. "Ma'am did you find Peaches?" One of the little girls asked Rin nodded.

Both girls gave her a hug and thanked her for finding their lost puppy. "It's wasn't a problem. Peaches is a very sweet puppy." She told the girls. They smiled bigger. "Well thank you again. Kaori and I would be so hurt if we never got her back." Saori told Rin. "Oh I'm Saori and thats my sister Kaori." She introduced herself and her sister to Rin.

Rin smiled. "My name is Rin and it wasn't a problem. She is a very loving puppy." She said with a smiled and then looked at the man that was with the girls. "Thank you. My daughters are still learning to train her and she likes to run off." Sesshomaru said to Rin. "I'm Sesshomaru Tashiro." He held out his hand to Rin. Rin took and shook his hand as she said her name. "Rin Sento. Please to meet you."

"Sesshomaru!" Yelled a woman. The two little girls hid behind their father and I said my good byes but not before I heard "Do we have to go with Mother?" Both little girls sounded distressed. Poor little dears.

**I know short chapter but I hope next one is longer. Thanks and if you have ideas throw them out for me. Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Emergency!

**Emergency!**

**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Some of you may not like how this story goes and because of what is about to happen I must change the rating of this fic. Warning there is some disturbing scenes that some may not be able to handle. **

**Park**

I was minding my own business in the park. I didn't see the harm in walking at night. It had been two days sense I had met those two beautiful little girls. They really knew how to put a smile on someones face. I smiled as I thought about how adorable they were when they thanked me for finding their puppy.

As I was about to turn around Duke stopped in his tracks and then barked. I pulled on Duke and before I knew it he had pulled so hard and pulled his leash out of my hands. I ran after him as fast as I could. I don't know what got into him but he was gonna be in a lot of trouble.

I seen him go through some bushes and I went around them. As I came around the hedge bushes I seen two little children and one was crying and the other wasn't moving. I looked around and to see if there was anyone around. I took my cell phone out and called for help. As I came up upon the children I noticed two things one was I knew them and two there was a lot of blood.

I ran to the girls and was patched through to the emergency line. "What's your emergency?" The man asked. I took the girl in my arms. "Uhh... yes I have a little girl age five, she's not moving, breathing is light. There is a lot of blood." I said to the operator."What is your location?" I shifted the girl in my arms. "My location is Rosemount Park. I am on the south side by the edge. Please hurry. I'm not sure if the other little girl is harmed." I said in a slight panicked voice. "You have two children Ma'am?" The man asked. I told him yes and then he went to dispatch the call.

I looked between the two girls. "Kaori talk to me, are you hurt sweetheart?" I asked her. She sniffled and shook her head. "Kaori listen to me. I can only help Saori if you tell me what happened. Can you do that?" I asked her. She sniffled and nodded her head. "Ok, Baby tell me what happened?" I asked her.

Kaori rubbed her eyes and petted Duke. "We were with our mother and she decided to have a party this weekend with all her gross friends. She got drunk and Daddy always told us that if she got like that we were to leave the house and go to the nearest house and call him to come get us." She cried more. "We already tried to get away once but someone ratted us out. Saori said that she was gonna sneak me out the window and she would follow me." She said as a hiccup hit her.

"Come on Baby, I need you to tell me. I know its hard but if you tell me what happened to Saori then I can help her and you." I said to the scared little girl. I made sure that I recorded the entire conversation. I knew that if I didn't then a mother like theirs would get away with what she did to these girls. "Come on, if you tell me then I will personally try to help you." I said to her. She looked up at me.

She rubbed her nose on her arm and then petted Duke more. "I was half way down when I heard Saori scream. I knew she was hurt when I felt a pain go through me. We feel each other when we are hurt." I nodded for her to go on. I heard the sirens go off. Before anyone got to us Kaori told me something that scared me more then anything. "I heard one of boyfriends in the room. Its the one that likes knifes and he looks at us all the time we're there." The EMT's loaded Saori in the ambulance.

"We have a squad car we will take you both to the hospital." I nodded and took Kaori by the hand and we got in the car. Duke was with us. "Look Rin it seems like you got your hands full with that little girl. "I'll take Duke on down the stations." I nodded. "Can't he stay at the hospital with me?" She asked. "Look Sweetie Duke can't go because of it being a hospital. I'm sorry, but Rin will be with you." He told her. She nodded and then buried her head in my side.

We got to the hospital and I carried Kaori to the emergency wing. "Kaori listen to me. I am gonna go in and check on Saori. Here's my cell phone. Do you know your Daddy's number?" I asked her. She nodded. "Good. Call your Daddy tell him you and Saori are at the East Lunar Medical Hospital. Got it?" I asked her once again. "Call Daddy tell him Saori and I are at the East Lunar Medical Hospital." She repeated. "Yes that's it. Good girl." I said and went to the room to change to check on her.

**Toshiro Home**

I was sitting at my desk thinking about the girls when an unknown number called. I was going to ignore it when something compelled me to answer it. "Toshiro res..." I was cut off. "Daddy! You need to come to East Lunar Medical Hospital. Saori is hurt. Hurry Daddy!" Kaori cried. I was shocked. "Kaori calmed down. I'm on my way. Call me on my cell phone Sweetheart." I told her and then she hung up. I grabbed my coat and as I shut the house door behind me my cell rang.

"Kaori, I am on my way." I said. I waited for an answer. "Is this Mr. Toshiro? Father of Saori and Kaori?" A woman asked me. "Yes this is he. Who is this?" I asked. "Sir, I don't know if you remember me but I'm, Rin from the park. I found Saori and Kaori in the park tonight. Sir, I spoke to Kaori and some things she has told me lead me to believe your daughters have been raped Sir." The line went silent. My girls being hurt?

"Sir, I need you to come straight to the hospital to give us consent to run a rape kit on them." She said to me. I entered my car. "I will be there in ten minutes." I hung up and pulled out of the drive. I called my father to tell him what had happened to the girls.

**East Lunar Medical Hospital**

Kaori looked so scared. I just held her and rubbed her back. "When will my, Daddy be here?" She asked me. "Soon Baby." I said to her. I heard a door open and then I seen her dad. "Hey lookie there. Who's that?" I asked her. She turned her head and then got off my lap and ran to her dad. "Daddy!" Kaori cried.

He picked her up and hugged her close. I stood when I saw him walk over to me. "Saori?" He asked. "They are runny some test. Evidence show..." I couldn't continue. "Because Saori went through it the hospital would like Kaori to have one done as well." I said to him. He nodded. "Give me the papers to sign." He said. I went over to a desk and showed him the papers and what they are saying. He signed them and then gave me Kaori.

She looked sad but her dad kissed the top of her head. I took her to a room and told her what was gonna happen. She didn't like it at all. "Kaori we have to do this. We need all the evidence we can get to put those mean people who hurt your and your sister away." I said to her. She looked from me to her lap. Then she looked back up at me. "She said no one would believe us. And if we told anyone then she would make sure we would never be able to talk after she got done with us." She said to me. I bit my lip. "Will she be able to?" She looked at me.

"Listen to me. You have a Daddy who loves you very much out there and I am pretty sure he will do all he can to protect you and your sister. But he can only do that if you help us. I wont leave your side. An I too will fight every step of the way to make sure those people never hurt you or Saori again." She nodded and calmly went through the rape kit test. I took her back to her father.

"Daddy, I was a good girl. So can I have something to eat?" She asked trying not to cry. "Tell ya what. Tell me what you and your sister like and I will personally go get it." I said to her. She smiled and told me what she and he sister love from their favorite fast food. I smiled and made my way out.

Before I could leave the wing a friend stopped me. "Rin how are you? I mean I know it must be hard." She said. I nodded and then smiled. "I'm here for ya." I smiled more. "Thanks but I got to go get some girls something to eat." I said and she too smiled and sent me on my way.

I made my way back to the hospital and checked at the front desk about where Saori was. I was happy to know she was out of ER. I went to the room they said she was in and I got two identical smiles as I flashed two to go boxes of food. "Thank you!" Both girls said to me. I smiled.

"You seem to be able to get information out of people here. Can you please find out what is going on and what it is they have her hooked up too. We have been waiting for over half and hour for news" A man said to me. I looked from him and then back at Saori. I nodded and looked at her chart.

I read for a few minutes and then looked at her monitors and what was in her IV. "Her IV is giving her fluids. According to her chart she had a blood transfusion done, due to the loss of blood. Luckily for her she is demon so some of her wounds have healed. It says she has damage done to her internal organs and that she has some stab wounds as well." I said to the three men and two woman in the room.

I looked at the girls father and then to the door and back at him. He nodded and we both left the room. "Sir.." I was cut off. "Sesshomaru please." He said to me. I nodded. "Sesshomaru the results came back positive on Saori's rape kit. I can go check on Kaori's but the chances are high for them to be the same." I said to him. He nodded. "I will be right back then." I left to go get the results for Kaori.

**Saori's Hospital Room**

"Daddy are we in trouble for getting hurt?" Saori asked. It broke my heart to hear her ask that. I shook my head and picked up Kaori. "Will we get to go home soon?" She asked. "I don't like it here. It scares me." She said and soon after her monitors started to beep like crazy. I was about to have Inuyasha call a nurse when Rin entered.

She rushed over to Saori and check the monitors. "Saori listen to me. You have to calm down. Ok?" She said to Saori, but it was too late for her to get answers. "Saori I need to you to count as high as you can. OK? Can you do that?" She said.

Saori took a deep breath and started. "1,2,3,4,5..." She went on and on as I check her pulse and blood pressure. By the time I was done she has counted to fifty. "Good job Sweetie. That's a big number." Saori smiled and then went back to eating. I wrote down her vitals and then I once again took Sesshomaru outside.

"Kaori's came back positive as well. Saori has anxiety. It was probably caused by this accident. If she goes into a fit like that again just have her count if counting doesn't work make her point out objects around her." I told him. He nodded.

I was about to go on when the doctor showed up. "Mr. Toshiro?" He asked. Sesshomaru nodded and then they went in the room. I was going to leave when I heard Saori say my name. I went to go see what she wanted. "Rin will do it!" Saori said happily. I raised and eyebrow at the small fragile girl. The doctor laughed. "Oh no Rin can't." He said and then closed the door on me.

I frowned and then huffed. "So he's still blaming you huh?" She asked. I looked to Kagome. She was a co-worked at the hospital with me. I nodded. "Man, I wish they would transfer him. He isn't an important to the hospital. I bet he was in his office with a girl if ya know what I mean." She said. I nodded feeling a little hurt. Kagome smiled at me and then hugged me.

I was sent home. I decided to pick Duke up in the morning knowing he would be asleep by know. Either that so hyper I didn't want him. Gen knew how to spoil dogs and kids. I sighed as I thought about the girls. I prayed that they both recover from this. I knew it had to be hard on both of them. Before my thoughts got deeper I fell asleep.

**Toshiro Home**

I had it arranged for a stay in nurse to make sure Saori had and got what she needed. Both girls were so tired. I carried Saori up to her room. Inuyasha had her monitors and father carried Kaori up as well. Both girls were so tired. Jacklin had called saying she had been arrested for crimes that the girls made up. I laughed and told her I would see her in court.

Saori wanted Rin to be her nurse but the doctor wrote her off and gave us a different nurse. Rin herself didn't seem happy but I couldn't say anything. I just wanted the girls out of the hospital and home safe. Izayoi was showing the nurse her room. I gave each girl a kiss on the head and left.

I was about to shut the lights off when Saori called for me. I went to her side. "Daddy?" She asked. I nodded. "Before...before Jacklin threw me out the window that man did something to me Daddy. He touched me in the no no place. I wasn't sure if I was to tell anyone. Jacklin always said if we did she would break me or Kaori's jaws. Daddy I was trying to be a good big sister." She said to me. I held her close as she cried. "Daddy promise you'll never make us go back. Promise you'll keep men like him way from us." She said crying harder.

I held her and I promised to her over and over I wouldn't let anyone touch her or Kaori and hurt her like they had been. I would always be there to protect her. She cried herself to sleep that night. I made my way down stairs to find that my parents and Inuyasha and that thing he calls a girlfriend were still here.

"Well, I will call the lawyer first thing in the morning. Sesshomaru, I want you to call me or Inuyasha if you plan to leave the girls. I don't want them left alone." His father told me. I was about to propose the same idea. I nodded and then seen them out. Izayoi decided to stay to make sure the nurse did everything right an to keep an eye on the girls. She shoved me off to bed and I kissed her cheek. "Thank you Mother." She nodded and I went to my own room.

**Girl's Bedroom**

That night Saori relived her traumatic experience in her dream. She was in the window looking down to make sure Kaori made it down before she followed her. She didn't want them to get caught again. She was about to go out when she heard Jacklin laugh with the knife man. She quickly shut the window and laid down and pretend to sleep.

Jacklin entered their room and went to Kaori's bed. She growled and then went to Saori's bed. She grabbed her by the neck and Saori opened her eyes. "Where is she!?" Jacklin yelled. She couldn't speak she squeezed harder and then threw Saori across the room. She hit her head hard and then the knife man came over to her. "Do what you want but make sure you throw her in the tub." She said to the man.

He started to hurt her. He touched here in places she didn't like and so she bit him. He screamed and hit Saori. Jacklin came back and he said she bit him so she took his knife and stabbed her daughter a couple times and then told the man to open the window. He did and Jacklin threw her out the window.

The dream ended and Saori woke up crying. Saori was being held by her Grandma and just cried and cried. It broke Izayoi's heart to see her granddaughter so upset and hurt. She would protect her at all cost and she would never let Jacklin see her or Kaori ever again.

**So that is chapter two. Sorry about the sad part. This chapter came to mind when I was listening to Alyssa Lies by Jason Micheal Carroll. And so here it is chapter two. **


	3. Losing a Mind

**Losing a Mind**

**Well here is chapter three. Sorry I haven't updated my story. But a hurt foot makes me not want to go to the desktop and sit cause that is where I started the lastest chapter to The Married Life. Warning to those who are accident prone never drop a fire extinguisher on your foot. It will hurt like hell. Well now that, that tip is done and over with on with the story. Enjoy.**

I felt like I was losing my mind. I went to work the day after the accident and then when I came home things weren't where I had put them. Or so I thought I put them. It was making me go mad. I thought I was really sick. But I didn't have time to worry about that. I had too much already. Every time Duke and I went to the park people would stop me and tell me how smart of a dog I had for saving those two little girls. I was proud of him too.

If it hadn't been for Duke who knows what would have happened to those girls. I was very proud of him. He even got an award from the chief of police for his good deed. He had his medal in his bed with him and he would sleep with it. I couldn't have been more lucky to have a pup like him.

After two weeks I needed to know how the girls were doing. But I didn't know how to get a hold of them. Duke seemed a little sad and he too was probably worried about the girls. I sighed and went on with life. I got Duke his dinner and was about to make me some when my cell went off. I looked at it and then answer. "Hello?" I asked.

It was silent and then I heard a voice. "Ms. Rin would you like to come over for dinner? Saori and I would like to see you." Kaori asked. I smiled. "Please? Its the only way to thank you." She said to me. "Oh Kaori it wasn't me who found you. It was Duke you should really thank him." I said to the sweet girl on the phone. "Oh silly Ms. Rin you have to bring him too. Please come?" She begged. I looked at the clock. It was pretty late for me to be up anyway with work in the morning.

I sighed. "Kaori I have to work in the morning. But I can do tomorrow night. Will that be ok? I promise to bring Duke." I said to the girl. I heard what sounded like a hum and then and giggle. "Ok but you have to come. Ok?" She asked me. I laughed. "I promise Duke and I will be over tomorrow." She told me good night and I did the same.

I went to bed that night with a smile knowing I would get to see the girls and get to see if they were both recovering. It has been hard not knowing what they were doing or if they were ok. But tonight I would finally get a good nights sleep.

The next morning was hard. I got up got dressed fed Duke and then myself. I grabbed my purse which somehow ended up in the bathroom and not in the living room where I thought I had left it. I sighed. "Things will get better. I'm sure of it." I said and then grabbed my cell which was in the Kitchen but I was pretty sure I took it to bed with me. I sighed and then told Duke I would see him later on.

I got on the bus and watched as the people went about their days going to work or coming home. It was so strange. But I was ready to go to work and be done with the day. I really just wanted to go see the girls and make sure they were ok.

I was getting off the bus when my phone went off. It was a text from the landlord. He was reminding me about my lease. I smiled and as I was about to text back he calls. "Yes Koga tell Ayame I got it. I don't know why you bother with the text part when you know she is just gonna make you call me?" I said as I stopped by a coffee stand to get my usual coffee. I paid the man and went on with the phone conversation.

"You know how she is. Your one of her best friends and she doesn't want you to lose your home. What can I say?" He said as he went on about how annoying she is and how he can't wait for when Kagome came running into his arms. I rolled my eyes and then I saw Kagome herself. I mouthed Koga's name and she left quickly.

"Koga I love talking an all. But I have to work. Talk later and just put the papers in my mail box. I will look them over when I get home. Bye love you both." I said and then hung up. "You know he loves Ayame so why hide?" I asked her as Kagome made her way back. She scuffed. "Tell Ayame that. I'm lucky she even likes me. I did nothing to lead him on and he claims me as his girl. Eww..." She said and then sat down beside me. "Oh by the way he's in a mood." She said and I just sighed and went about my work.

I check on patients and then went about filling my papers. I was in the middle of a run when Dr. Lee came up beside me. "Rin I need to talk to you. Dinner tonight." He said. He was about to walk away when I spoke up. "No." I said. He turned around and looked at me. "Excuse me?" He asked me. I stood my ground. "I said no. You are no longer my husband and I have plans with someone else." I said and then went on with my rounds.

The whole day Dr. Lee was watching me when he could. I didn't like and neither did Kagome. She had reported his incident to the chief staff. The rest of the day was normal. I was about to clock out when I noticed a familiar face. "Well if it isn't Mr. Bossy." I said to the man. I remembered him from the night of Saori's accident. He scratched the back of his head.

"About that, look I am so sorry. It's just see the girls are the only nieces I have and they mean a lot to me. I know it sounds weird but I have always been there for them. I'm not trying to put my brother down or anything. It's just he always had to work and when their mother wanted "alone time" I was there with them." I smiled.

"Hey I get it. Your the Uncle with no kids of his own. You've been there from day one and it hurts to know this happened and there wasn't anything you can do for them. I understand." I told him. He nodded. It was so hard to tell someone something like that. I understood all to well what it's like to lose loved ones. Kagome was clocking out when the Uncle or Saori and Kaori looked at her. I looked between the two and cleared my throat.

He gave me his attention and Kagome was a little confused. "Sorry it's just you look some much like my girlfriend." He said. Kagome frowned and then sighed. "Let me guess Kikyo?" She asked. He nodded and then she sighed again. "Yeah, she's my older sister." She said and then hugged me bye. I said bye and made my way out.

"Oh by the way names..." He stopped when I stopped. "Your name is Inuyasha Toshiro. I know who you are." I said and he was a little taken back. "How do you know me?" He asked as he caught up to me. I sighed. "You were in the class above mine. It's how you met Kikyo in high school." I said to him.

He seemed impressed. "So you know me from school. Which has been forever. But I don't know you." He said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. "I'm the girl Kikyo said was being mean to her and so you sent your friend Naraku to teach me a lesson." I said and then made my way to the exit.

"Wait. Sesshomaru wants me to bring you over. I'm sorry if I was mean in high school. But I have changed." He said to me. I looked at him and then at the road. "Fine but we have to go get Duke." I said. He nodded and then took me to his car.

We made our way to my apartment. I invited him up and he came. Opening the lobby door. I went up the stairs and went to my apartment. "I'm surprised they don't have an elevator in this building." Inuyasha said. I smiled. "Eight floors is a long way up and down to walk every day." He told me. I opened the apartment door and that was when Inuyasha got in front of me and went in. I huffed and followed only to get pushed back out in the hall.

I waited for him to come get me. When he did he was on the phone and I made my way into my apartment only to find that it had been broke into. I panicked and then went to my closet. There was no sign of Duke. I looked everywhere and he was gone.

I went back into the hall and Inuyasha hung up his cell and looked at me. "He's gone. Duke's gone." I said. It took all I had not to cry. Duke was my baby and I didn't want to lose him. Inuyasha was about to say something when Ayame came up the stairs. "He sure is a hyper little guy." She said as she came over to me. I picked him up and looked at her.

She smiled at me. "Sorry I came back so late. I decided to keep him the whole day. Hope that's ok? I know you usually want him home but he was crying when you left so I just kept him. Sorry ab..." I cut her off. "Thank you!" I said to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and then Inuyasha filled her in and then the cops took a statement and told me to stay at a friends place. I nodded and Inuyasha took me to go get dinner.

"So I'm not losing my mind." I said and then I seen Inuyasha look at me. "Sorry its just I thought these past two weeks I had been losing my mind. But really someones been breaking into my house at night." I said and then Inuyasha slammed on his breaks. "Ouch!" I said as I grabbed my neck. "I'm a nurse not a doctor." I said to him.

"Did you tell the police about the other break ins?" He asked me. I raised and eyebrow and nodded. "Good. Because people like that need to be stopped." He said to me and then he continued driving.  
"Who ever the nut job is he sure does like his cologne." Inuyasha told me. I rolled my eyes at him. "It's one of those knock off brands. It was strong in every room except your kitchen." He said.

I looked at Inuyasha. "What did you say?" I asked him as he pulled up to a house and got out. He let me and Duke out and then walked me to the door. "I said the smell was strong in every room except the kitchen. Why what's the matter?" He asked me as he entered the house. "I know who broke into my house." I said to him. Inuyasha froze and looked at me. "Who?" He asked me. I looked up and before I realized we had an audience I told him. "My ex-husband."

**Well here is chapter three. I hope its better then the last one. Well that's it for the night. I will give you more on this story tomorrow. Bye.**


	4. Bedtime Story!

**Bedtime Story!**

**Well here is another chapter for all my lovelies. I hope you like and it and enjoy! Oh and thank you all for your reviews. **

**Rin's P.O.V**

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed. "What?" Both Inuyasha and I turned around to face Sesshomaru. "What happened?" He asked me. I looked between the two and then I looked at Sesshomaru. "I was telling Inuyasha I knew who broke into my apartment today and the past two weeks." I said to him. His lips were in a tight line and I could see the anger in his eyes.

Inuyasha took that as a sign to leave and go find to girls. I was left with a very angry looking Sesshomaru. But his mood changed when Kaori came running up to me. I smiled and picked her up. "Ms. Rin you came." She smiled and then put a kiss on my cheek. I smiled back at her.

"Didn't I say I would?" I asked her she smiled more and nodded. Then we looked down as we seen Peaches and Duke playing. "Silly puppies." I said to her. She giggled and then stretched for her dad. "Daddy isn't it nice to see Ms. Rin again. Saori can't wait to come down." She said.

"How is Saori?" I asked him. He looked from me to Kaori and he smiled. "She's good. The nurse is alright. Saori still wishes you had taken the job but understands that you had to take care of you own family." He said to me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Family?" I asked. Kaori looked at me. "Dr. Lee said you and him are married and are trying to start your own family." She said and got down to go back upstairs. I smiled as I watched the two pups follow her. Kaori and Saori are definitely angels.

"Look Sesshomaru whatever Dr. Lee told you was a lie. If I had know that Saori wanted me to be her in home nurse I would have..." I paused as Kaori came back down. She didn't look happy. She seemed distressed about something. I got down on my knees. "What is it?" I asked her.

She didn't say a word just pointed upstairs. I didn't waste time and I made my way up. As I entered I see Saori in her bed but she was so pale. I went to her monitors to see what they said and then I went back to her. I checked her pulse it was a little weak. I think checked her blood pressure. I went to her fluid bag and frowned. It was bone dry empty.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

I followed Rin upstairs with Kaori. She was checking on Saori for what I'm not sure then I noticed her fluid bag was empty. "Where are her fluids at?" She asked me. I went to the cabinet where we kept her medical supplies. Rin was right there. She grabbed some kind of syringe and then a fluid bag and made her way back to Saori.

Rin used the syringe and gave whatever it was to Saori through her IV and then she switched the bags. I watched in amazement as she did this. She then check to see how Saori responded to everything. Inuyasha came back and he wasn't happy. "Sesshomaru I think you'll want to fire the nurse. She was caught smoking in the house again and when I came to get Sa..." Inuyasha stopped talking as he too Seen how Rin took control of the situation.

"Saori's color was come back to her. She was weak and tired so I told her a maid would be up to give her some dinner. She nodded and went back to sleep after I kissed the top of her head. Rin was still checking her monitor to make sure it was working properly. I place a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. "She should be fine now. But whoever he nurse is, is not a very good one." She explained to me. I nodded.

I closed the door behind me. "Then would you consider becoming her nurse? I would pay you whatever your desire salary and you need not worry about rent or anything. Please the girls adore you. And you can have Duke here as well." I said to her. She looked from me to the door and then back at me. "You should talk to the girls about it first." She said to me. I looked down at Kaori who was listening the whole time.

"Oh please Ms. Rin?" She begged and grabbed her foot. Rin laughed at the small little girl and then picked her up. "Alright but I have to put two weeks in before I can think about leaving. That and my apartment." She said to me. I nodded and then we made our way down to dinner.

Inuyasha gave the nurse two weeks to get out. I wanted her out sooner but no sense seeing how Rin wouldn't be here to take care of Saori. Kaori had talked nonstop to Rin. I was amazed she tolerated them as long as she had at the park but to eat dinner and to talk to Kaori, I thought most of it was fascinating.

"So Ms. Rin you seem to know Uncle Inuyasha pretty well." She said to Rin. Inuyasha looked at the little girl and wondered what her imagination was cooking up. I smiled and did indeed wonder what my daughter was thinking. "Yep. I went to high school. He's changed a lot. When I knew him he was always playing tricks on the students." She went to the same high school we did. I don't remember her at all.

Kaori looked at her Uncle and then back at Rin. "Did you ever get pay back?" She asked. Rin laughed. "No I was so quite in school. I had a few friends but other then that I was always reading a book and ignoring students. Now my friend Kagome and Sango couldn't handle the jokes so they pulled some good ones on him and his friends." She said. Kaori was interested and so was I.

Inuyasha glared at Rin and then thought back to his high school days and then froze. I was a little surprised. But was surprised me the most was his response. "I'll pay you fifty to forget those things ever happened." Rin shook her head. "After what happened to me I'm amazed you were even able to show your face." Both Kaori and I looked between the two people and Kaori spoke first.

"Please tell me?" She begged Rin. Rin smiled and turned to Kaori. "You can bug your uncle about it. I'm sure he can tell it to you much better. Soon the clock chimed and Kaori said her good nights. I kissed her head and hugged her. She then left the room. I was looking at Inuyasha until he got a call from Kikyo.

"I'll take Rin home." Inuyasha nodded and said good bye. I told a maid to keep an eye on the girls and I would be back. I helped Rin and Duke get in the car. She gave me directions to her house and before she got out I grabbed her hand. "Mind sharing the bedtime story with me?" She smiled.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I smiled and looked down at my hand then back at him. "Sure." I said. I settled back in to the seat and looked at him. "In high school Inuyasha always and probably still does listen to everything Kikyo has to say and believes it. So he sent his lame friend Naraku to take care of me. Because I was bulling Kikyo as she put it." I said to him.

Sesshomaru didn't seem happy. "Anyway Naraku would hide my things and take them and put them places around the school. Lock me in a closet and stuff like that. Well one night I was with Kagome, Kikyo's sister and Inuyasha ended up staying too. So Kagome got revenge for me and dyed his hair." I said.

I smiled and looked at Sesshomaru. "Head's up Inuyasha doesn't look good with red hair and blue high lights." I said trying no to laugh. Sesshomaru chuckled. "So that's why he worse a hat for two weeks. Mother was wondering why was wrong." He smiled at me and then looked at Duke. "Thanks for telling me. I am sure it will be a lovely story to tell." He said.

I put my hand on his arm. "Don't tell him it was Kagome. He still doesn't know who done it. He and Kikyo were to drunk to remember. So keep the Kagome part to yourself please?" I didn't want her to get caught and then put up with her sister. Sesshomaru nodded.

I grabbed Duke's leash and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Night." I said he turned to me and smiled. "Thanks for the bedtime story." He said and then left. I smiled and then went to Ayame's apartment.

**It's a short one I know. But better then nothing. Thanks once again for all the reviews and hope you liked this chapter. **


	5. Two Weeks Notice!

**Two Week Notice!**

**So I am so sorry for any confusion. The summery is fixed. Saori is the oldest of the two and the girls are five years old. Please forgive me on any misunderstandings. Thanks and enjoy!**

On my day off I went into the hospital and gave them my two weeks notice. I explained that the two girls I brought in wanted me to take care of them and that I thought it best that I move due to a break in my home. It was more for my safety then anyone else.

He excepted my reasons and wished me all the best these next two weeks. I thanked him and then left. I went and gave the news to my co-workers and explained what was going and on and the reason for it. They all wished me luck and that they would enjoy the next two weeks that they have together with me.

I was leaving the hospital when I ran into Dr. Lee. I looked at him and tried to leave. He grabbed me by the arm. I looked from my arm to him and he smiled. I was disgusted. "Word around the hospital is your leaving. I don't see that happening. Rin you are going to go back to the chiefs office and take back that resume." He told me and squeezed my arm harder.

I tried not to cry from pain but the longer I didn't speak the more pressure he applied to my arm. The tears were in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. Lee was about to push me into the wall when someone grabbed his arm and mine and placed me behind them. I looked up to see who it was that was helping me and was shocked to find Sesshomaru.

"Who in the hell do you think you are. I was having a private conversation with her." Lee said to Sesshomaru. He looked from me to Lee and then back at me. "Rin I suggest we leave. If its the only way we can have a private conversation." Lee said as he tried to grab me again. I backed away from him and Lee glared at me.

Sesshomaru turned to me. "Rin, Saori's nurse quit earlier then expected and I talked to the David and he said you can spend your two weeks at the house. Then you will be employed by me. Is this alright with you?" Sesshomaru asked me. I looked from him to Lee and nodded. Sesshomaru nodded and then he gently put his arm around me.

Before we got two feet away from Lee. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled on me. I cried in pain. Lee just smirked and looked at Sesshomaru. "Excuse me but I would like to talk to my wife alone." He said threw a strenuous voice. Sesshomaru looked from Lee to me and then back to Lee. "Hn." Was all Sesshomaru answered and then he gently placed his hand on the small of my back and started to walk again.

Lee didn't take kindly and followed us out. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at him. "If you don't leave Rin alone I will file a restraining order against you. Do you understand? For a human you are incredibly stupid." Sesshomaru said and then we were once again walking to the exit and this time we were able to make it out with out any problems from Lee.

Sesshomaru guided me to his car and helped me in. I looked at him for a moment and smiled a little. "Thank you for helping me. He doesn't like it when people tell him no." I said and then looked at my arm. "So I guess I need to go home and get some things." I said. Sesshomaru looked at me for a moment and then back out the window.

I kept looking down. "Your room comes furnished at my house. So all your furniture can be put in storage or whatever it is you want done with it. As for you I am taking you to get your arm looked at by my family doctor." He said to me. I looked at him and then I gently touched my arm. "What happened?" He asked me.

I looked up at him. "Lee and I were married. It was a mistake on my part. Before the wedding he was a good man. He was there for me when my parents died. He was my rock and then after a few years of saying no I decided to marry him." I took a deep breath. "For a while things were fine. He changed a little bit but I figured it came with married life." I said as I pushed my bangs out of my face.

Sesshomaru glanced at me and then back to the road. "After a year on my birthday I found two things out one I was pregnant and two Lee was cheating on me. He told me he was always putting in extra time in so we could have the money for when we were ready for children. He came home like any other night. He gave me flowers and bought me a present and that's when I told him I was pregnant." I whipped the tear the came down my face.

I cleared my through. "He called me a common whore and said there was no way the child was his. I told him I wasn't the one sleeping with whores and that when he hot me and told me to abort. I told him no and that is when he threw me down the stairs to our house. He locked me in the basement for four days." I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

I took a deep breath and went on with the story. "For four days Lee would beat me in the stomach. He knew he wouldn't be able to get a clinic to do the work so he did it himself. I ended up miscarrying our child. My arm has been a little messed up since because he had it chain up to the wall. When he allowed me to go back to work I told Kagome and she then reported it and I was able to get a restraining order and a divorce. I moved out and started fresh. He left me alone. When the restraining order was dropped by the judge he then went and applied to the hospital we both work at now. He was giving a warning not to mess with me." I said.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of a clinic building and helped me get out. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders and then walked me to the building. He opened the door and pushed me in. He went to the window. "Oh hello Mr. Toshiro. How can I help you sir?" Asked the woman who was trying to flirt with him. "I have a walk in. She needs to see Dr. Hitori." Sesshomaru said to the woman. She nodded and wrote it down and then left to get some papers for me to fill out.

She was handing the board to me when Sesshomaru took it. I frowned and he just lead me to a chair. "I'll fill it out for you. Your in a lot more pain then you let people know." He said to me. I nodded and waited for him to ask me the need information.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

I was filling out some of the information I knew. I had gotten background information on her. She was born on May first. Which was in two weeks. Funny how she would start work on her birthday. Rin was watching as I was filling the papers out.

I looked at her and then back at the papers and went on filling out the information. "You had a background check done. I don't blame you." She said. I smiled and looked at her. "Rin you are going to be taking care of the heir to my estate. Of course I am gonna do a background check." I said and then went on to fill out the information.

"I'm allergic too spider bites. It's an allergy that developed over the winter." She told me. I filled it out for her and then after waiting for a bit we were called back. The doctor said it was nothing but some sore muscles and that the medicine he have her would be just fine.

I then took her to her apartment to get what she needed. I would have Inuyasha and one of the maids come and help get the rest of her things that she would want. I was going to make sure Inuyasha gave Rin the respect she needed after the things I head from her.

**I know supper short but I have VBS tonight so things are gonna be goin slow with the story. Sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give you some inside information on Rin.**


	6. Home!

**Home!**

**Alrighty now time for some happy things to happen to these characters. Right? Right. Well I hope every one is sort of interested in this story. I know it can be a little sad a moments but I hope it's not enough for you guys to dislike it. Well on with the story.**

I had been packing my stuff for a couple of days. I was going to start full time but when I didn't know what to do with my furniture I got occupied. Finally Sesshomaru called Inuyasha to just take my stuff to one of the sheds they had that wasn't in use at the moment. I didn't like it but I really didn't have a choice.

Ayame was helping me with the clothes packing and my little nick nacks. She was sad to see me go. But I was told that Saturdays I would have time to myself and that meant I got to leave the house and go do something besides work for half a day. We were talking about half the stuff in my closet was all nurse and the other half was stuff that needed to be thrown away or was cute and needed to stay.

"Hey Ayame all the stuff that you think should be thrown away put in a separate box, would ya?" I asked her. "Sure." She said and did as I asked. I went to my bathroom and there wasn't much there really. I wasn't big on make up because of Lee. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and it all managed to fit in a small tote.

Finally after a couple of hours of doing so. I heard a knock at the door. I went over and opened it to reveal Inuyasha. He smiled and I smiled back. "Hey got everything?" He asked me. I let him inside my apartment. "Almost. Ayame and I are finishing up my room. Thanks for taking all the heavy stuff yesterday." I said to him. He waved it off.

"I'm starving. Can we take a break and order pizza or something?" Ayame yelled from my room. I looked at Inuyasha. "Only if I don't have to pay and I still get some." He said to me. I laughed and grabbed my cell and placed an order for the pizza. I went back to my room and Inuyasha followed me.

Ayame popped her head out and took one look at Inuyasha and frowned. I looked from the two and shrugged it off and went back to work. Finally the pizza arrived and I went and paid for it. We sat on the floor just eating it out of the box. It was a lot of fun. I left to go take out the trash and when I came back neither Ayame or Inuyasha looked happy.

I shrugged it off and ignored them and went about the little stuff that needed finishing up. Ayame talked to Koga and he offered to vacuum the place for me. She helped Inuyasha and I carry what little boxes I had to Inuyasha's truck. Once that was done I gave her a hug.

"When ever you want to come home you call me or Koga and you know he will let you come back in a heart beat." She said to me. I smiled and hugged her tighter. "Thank you for everything Ayame. I will call you when ever I can. I promise. An when I have time off I'll come visit or maybe have a girls day out." I turned to see Inuyasha waiting. "I have to go. Love ya bye!" I said as I got into the truck.

Inuyasha started the truck and got on the road. It was a thirty minute drive to Sesshomaru's. "So wanna talk about what happened with you and Ayame?" I asked him. He looked at me and shrugged. "Hey I'm not one to pry. Just thought I would lend a ear." I said and went to looking at the road.

Five minutes past and then he spoke up. "She was telling me how much of a jerk I am. Telling me to not speak to you and stuff like that. For all the things that happened in high school. Look Rin, I know I was a jerk and to some I may not have changed but I promise I would never do the things to you again if I had a chance to relive the moments." He said as he kept looking at the road.

I smiled and then looked at him. "Yeah right. That's a lie. Inuyasha you can't change who you were in high school. You can only change who you are now. I know you have changed some but at the same time. Maybe you should listen to what others have to say other then listening to just one person." I said to him. He looked from the road to me. "Just a suggestion." I said to him.

For the remander of the car ride it was quite. When we got there Kaori was outside with Sesshomaru waiting. I got out of the truck and she ran right to me. I picked her up and hugged her. Inuyasha came around the side that I was on. "Hey what happened to loving me?" He asked. Kaori looked from Inuyasha to the house and then she hid her face in my neck. "Kaori what's the matter?" I asked.

Before anything could be said the front door opened and Kikyo stepped out. "Inuyasha there you are. When you didn't answer I was worried something had happen. I mean you never ignore me." Kikyo wrapped her arms around him and wouldn't let go. Kaori rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"I tried to conveince Daddy to let you stay in our room. He said you needed your own space." She said. I smiled. "Yes your, Daddy is right. But if its ok with him maybe Saori, you and I can have like a camp out in your room." I said and then Kaori looked at me for a moment. "Daddy could we have a camp out in the living room?" Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. "YAY!" She yelled and got down.

Some of the maids came and helped with my stuff. Sesshomaru watched as so little few boxes made there way though to the house. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. Kaori tried to carry my stuff but I gave her my purse and I took the box she had. She didn't like it at first but got over it.

Finally all my boxes were in my room. It was pretty big and Sesshomaru told me that seeings how I would be taking care of Saori that I deserved it. I agreed but that didn't mean I had to like it. After a while. I decided I really only had to unpack on box. That was my everyday clothes. Sesshomaru said I didn't have to wear scrubs.

Kaori was telling me stuff as I unpacked. She was saying that Saori was looking forward to seeing me and that she would finally be able to leave the room seeing how someone was capable of taking care of her. I smiled as she went on talking and talking. Finally Sesshomaru called Kaori to come eat her snack with Saori.

I was left to my own thoughts for a while until I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Kikyo in my door way. I smiled at her. "Can I help you?" I asked her. She gave me a 'you poor soul' smile and came in. "Yeah you can get the hell out of this house." She said to me. I raised and eyebrow and looked at her. "Are you still stupid? Get out, I said." She said to me again.

I looked from the door to her and then I just smiled. "Well with all do respect Kikyo." I said with a true smiled. "I'm pretty sure it's up to him." I pointed behind her and then went back to my own business. I watched as Kikyo left my room and went with Sesshomaru.

It was a little after the incident that Kaori came in got me for dinner. I thanked her and she went on about how good the cook was when it came to cooking. I smiled at all the things she was telling me. I guess its because I was ready to be a mom and never got the chance to be one to my own child. Finally she became very quite as she peeked inside and then smiled and opened the door. There was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and even little Saori. There were a few other people I didn't know but I was more interested in Saori.

Kaori dragged me in and Saori smiled when she saw me. I went straight to her and hugged her as carefully as I could. She smiled more. "I'm so glad your my nurse now. Now Daddy wont have to worry so much." She said. Inuyasha gave me his seat so I could be next to Saori for the night. I thanked him but I told him I could sit somewhere else.

"No you can't Ms. Rin. Uncle Inuyasha will just have to learn to get over the fact that we want to spend time with you." Kaori answered. I looked sympathetic at Inuyasha and allowed Kaori to drag me down to the chair. I smiled at both the girls and then looked at Sesshomaru.

He smiled at the girls and then looked at me. "Rin these are my parents. My father InuTashio and my step mother Izayoi." He said and they each told me hi and how happy they were to know someone was going to be taking care of their granddaughter.

The dinner went on with no problems. Saori has some issues with getting her glass and I had no problems helping her with it. She would thank me every time and I would give her a smile. I always managed to catch the look on Sesshomaru's face when doing something for either of the girls. Kaori at the start of dinner needed help reaching her plate and her glass. After I helped her she was good for the remainder of the meal.

After dinner was over with Inuyasha took the girls upstairs for bed. Saori asked if I would give her a bath in the morning and I told her I would. She was excited and then Kaori asked if she could take one with Saori like she use to before she got hurt. I looked at Kaori carefully. "Only if you promise to be very calm. Saori is very hurt and she doesn't need to get worse. I know you miss playing with her but you will have to be careful and calm if you want to take a bath." I told her. She nodded and then kissed her dad goodnight.

I was alone with Sesshomaru and his parents. There was no million dollar question or how did you come about the girls and anything like that. There was only one question. "Rin, I hope you don't mind me asking but I need a shopping buddy this Saturday and I need to buy the girls some stuff. Do you mind spending your day off doing so?" Izayoi asked me.

I smiled at her. "Sure. That's not a problem at all." I said to her. She smiled and clapped her hands. "Oh and do me a favor and don't mention it to Inuyasha. There are just somethings he doesn't need to know. Ok?" She asked. I took a drink of water and smiled. "With all do respect. It's none of his business what I do and with who I do it with on my day off." I said and she smiled even more.

InuTashio smiled. "I like her. She has a backbone. Keep her even when Saori is better. She can be the nanny." He said with a laugh. I smiled and then took anther drink of water. Sesshomaru went quite as if he was taking this into consideration. "I mean think about it, license nurse, good with the girls, who knows what else." I started to choke on my water knowing where this conversation was leading.

"Well I don't think it will be any good if her mouths involved look she's already choking." Inuyasha said as he entered the room. I glared at him. "Inuyasha apologize to Rin at once. I swear you were raised by wild dogs or something the way you act." Izayoi spoke out. She didn't seem to happy with either InuTashio or Inuyasha.

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. Sesshomaru looked at me like I had lost it. And the other three were smiling at me. Once my fit of giggles was over I looked at everyone. "I'm sorry its just you all made me feel so at home here. I thought it was going to be strange but you all fixed that quickly. Thank you." I said to them.

InuTashio was the one to speak. "Well it wasn't our intentions to make you laugh but making you feel at home was. I'm glad we could help." He said and looked at his watch. "It's getting late. We best be going. Come Inuyasha lets go. Good night Sesshomaru, Rin. Hope you enjoy your new home." He said to me. I smiled and nodded.

I went and checked on Saori to make sure everything was ok for the night. I then check on Kaori to see if she was ok as well. I couldn't stop myself and kissed both girls on the forehead and then made my way down stairs. I found Sesshomaru in what I assumed was the living room. "I checked on Saori and everything is good until tomorrow morning. I also check on Kaori and she is out like a light. If that's all then I will be retiring for the night." I said to him. He nodded and I said goodnight.

I was almost out of the room when he spoke. "Would you consider it?" He asked. I turned around and looked at him. "Yes I would." I said to him. He nodded. "Good night Rin." He said to me and then I left to go to my room. Falling asleep was easy I knew I was safe.

**YAY! Another chapter for all my readers and its much happier! Right? Well anyway I will update one of the two stories tomorrow. Depends on which one I feel like working. You will all be happy to know tomorrow is the last day Vacation Bible School so after that more updates. YAY! **


	7. Accident's Happen!

**Accident's Happen!**

**Well I am excited. I have 30 reviews and I only have six chapters. This makes me very happy. I promise things will become more clear in the future chapters. So please be patient with everything. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

It was my day off and I was going shopping with Izayoi. It was so far very fun. We bought the girls new clothes and things to do together that Saori wouldn't have problems doing. Izayoi was only a step grandma but she loved them all the same.

"Now Rin don't take this the wrong way but Sesshomaru says you didn't have a lot of everyday clothes. So I was thinking maybe we can buy some for you." She said to me. I looked her over and sighed. "Your gonna make me no matter what aren't you?" I asked her. She smiled and clapped her hands. "Rin you pick up on things fast." She said and then we went to a not so appropriate store to buy me bras and underwear.

I was looking around while Izayoi found things in my size. She told me to leave it all up to her. I blushed and looked at other things in the room. Like see through nighties. I blushed and then Izayoi found me and saw what I was looking at. I blushed more and then she checked the tag. "Well...it's your size. I'll just get this one and this one and ohhh...how about this one?" I looked and blushed more. "Perfect." She said and then went to the cashier.

I panicked. "Izayoi that's too much. I mean what do I need all that for? It's not like I have anyone to..." I stopped talking. What was the point. She wouldn't listen to me. Finally getting the bags sent to our car we went to another store and that was when we hit trouble.

Izayoi and I were looking at some cute tops that didn't show off anything. Izayoi called me over to look at a shirt when we heard a familiar voice. "Izayoi it's funny meeting you hear." Kikyo said. "Look Inuyasha it's your mom." She said as she dragged him over. I tried to escape but Izayoi was stepping on my foot. I hissed and she just smiled and showed me the top she wanted me to see.

I took it and looked at it. Ignoring the evil look Kikyo was giving me. "Rin hows shopping with my mother?" I looked up from my top to Inuyasha and smile. "Well she is very umm...she's pushy. She is very bossy and..." Kikyo cut me off. "What is wrong with you? She is right in front of you. How could you be so rude." She yelled at me.

I raised and eyebrow and then looked at Izayoi. "She is also very fun to go shopping with." I said and then went through more tops. After showing them to Izayoi she was satisfied and took them all and dragged me to the cashier again. I sighed. "Why can't you wait till they leave the store before you pay for all of this?" I asked her. She smiled.

I waited a minute. "Oh trust me I enjoy the evil look Kikyo gets. One thing will never happen and that is me taking her shopping. Inuyasha knows this and he would never push me into taking her for he knows I don't like her." Izayoi told me.

I was shocked that she was so open with everything. I nodded and waited until everything was bought. Then we decided on lunch. Izayoi was telling me of a nice restaurant here in the mall. I agreed and then she went and found Inuyasha to see if he was hungry.

He said he would love too seeings how Kikyo met up with some friends and left him. We were almost to the restaurant when I saw this cool game things. "What does that do?" I asked. Inuyasha just smirked and helped me onto the seat and he got into the one next to me. I looked at him and he just kept smiling. Izayoi was smiling too but not at us.

Inuyasha pushed the button and off we went. It was amazing. Soon we had an audience. But who cared it was a lot of fun. Inuyasha and I were screaming out of joy. After it was all said and done with Inuyasha was helping me off the seat and making sure I didn't fall. Of course that was hard not too when the person who is trying to help you from falling is trying to fall themselves. Izayoi was laughing at how silly we were and Inuyasha stopped when he bumped into Kikyo.

"Oh hey Kikyo. Are you done? I was about to go have lunch with my mom and Rin." He said to her. She glared at me. "Inuyasha, I think it's time we leave the mall. I'm board and don't want to shop anymore." She said to him. She went to grab for Inuyasha's arm when he pulled away. Izayoi was supporting me at this point.

"Well I'm sure one of your friends drove. They can take you. I'm gonna have lunch with my mom. Call you later." Inuyasha said as he turned toward us to take us to the restaurant. "Inuyasha if you don't take me home then you can consider yourself single." Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha ignored her and helped me walk.

We ate our lunch in peace and didn't have any problems. We laughed and told funny stories and then it was time to go back home. We parted ways with Inuyasha and made our way to the car. Izayoi was still laughing from the stories she heard. "If that was the end of Kikyo then I would be over joyed. That girl has been nothing but a pain since she and Inuyasha got together." She told me.

After that commit anything to do with Kikyo was dropped. I was glad for it too. I didn't like talking about Kikyo. Izayoi was helping me take my stuff into my room. I hadn't seen Sesshomaru for a while. We took the tags off everything and Izayoi told a maid to wash all the articles of clothing right away.

I made my way to the girls room where Izayoi was giving them their toys and stuff and telling them they had new clothes. They were all happy about the things they got. After a while the girls asked how I enjoyed my day off. I told them it was fine and that I loved shopping for them. I check on Saori so see how everything was going. I gave her some antibiotics and she was good. I was doing some inventory off all her medical supplies and noticed somethings needed to be restocked. I was curious because it shouldn't have been used up that quickly. Maybe there should be a lock put on the cabinet.

Kaori came over as I was looking through things. "Kikyo was over today and was looking through it." She said and then went back to playing with her sister and grandma. "Izayoi if anything happens let me know. I need to go do something." I told her.

She turned around and smiled. I made my way downstairs and found a maid. "Excuse me can you tell me where I can find Sesshomaru?" I asked her. She nodded and took me to a room. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I quietly opened the door and noticed it was a bedroom.

"Ok Rin he did tell you if something was bugging you to go to him not matter what. But then again this is his personal space. Ugh...I could know on his bathroom door and just tell him I need to speak to him." I said to myself. I groaned more. I was going to back out when his bathroom door opened. It was too late. Sesshomaru locked eyes with me and I quickly closed mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't know and I...Sorry!" I said and quickly left the room and closed the door. I sighed and went to my own room. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. "Why?" I asked and then sighed and laid on my bed.

"Well I was gonna ask the same thing." I shot up and panicked. "I mean the view couldn't have been that bad." He smirked and I blushed. "Well...I...Kaori said Kikyo was hanging around Saori's medical supply and some of her sleep medicine has gone missing. I was wondering if you could put a lock on it?" I asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and then was about to leave the room. "Rin don't be embarrassed too much." He said to me. I blushed more. "Sesshomaru you were right." I said and then laid back down. I heard a chuckle and then my door closed.

"I can't believe I just told my boss I liked his naked body. What is wrong with me?" I asked myself.

**Short yes I know but hey some action sort of. Lol. Enjoy!**


	8. Race!

**Race!**

**Hello everyone! I am happy to be able to give you another update today. Main reason for this update is due to the fact that I got pissed and decided I didn't have to deal with the real world. Which if you all had to go through what I just did you would feel the same. But anyway enough of my family drama here is chapter eight! Enjoy!**

I was watching from my study window. Kaori and Saori were having a race and Rin was referee. Saori was working on running and getting use to doing things again. Rin and I would take her to physical therapy three times a week. She begged us to stop taking her but Rin and her made a deal that if she went through her therapy with out any problems then she would get a small reward after each visit and then a big reward after the week was over.

I smiled when Kaori jumped in the air as Saori made it to their finish line. Rin gave the girls hugs and then grabbed their hands and took them to a blanket and poured some lemonade in glasses for them to drink. I looked at my desk and then headed for the patio door and went out to meet them. I was half way there when Kaori noticed me. She got up and ran to me.

"Daddy me and Saori had a race and I won but that's not the best part Daddy." She said with a big smile on her face. "What is the best part Kaori?" I asked as I picked her up and carried her to the other two woman on the blanket. "The best part is that Saori didn't give up this time and made it all the way to the finish line. Its amazing right Daddy?" She asked me as I sat down with her on my lap. I nodded and Rin was pouring another glass of lemonade and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said to her. She smiled and then got up. "I am gonna go get the snacks. Be right back." Rin said as she made her way into the house. The girls were telling me all the things they got to do with Rin that they didn't get to do before. It amazed me that my girls missed out on a lot.

Before they got to far into detail Rin came back with a plate of cut out cookies. The girls giggled. "Daddy we got to make these. Ms. Rin let us. She lets us do a lot of things. Right Kaori?" Saori asked. Kaori nodded and took a bite of cookie. She didn't stop smiling and I decided to try one just to make the girls happy and what surprised me was that they tasted good.

"Its great isn't it Daddy. A nanny that knows how to cook, play, and she's beautiful." Rin blushed at what the girls said. I smiled down at them and gave them hugs. "Daddy in two days there is a carnival coming to town. Can we go? Please?" Saori asked. I looked at her. She was still getting use to her weak body. Even for a full demon she was still very week. "Pleasseee?" They both said together.

Rin smiled at them. "I told you girls I would take you. You father has a lot of work. Remember he told you about the new contract." Rin said as she took a bite out of her own cookie. I looked from Rin to the girl and then back at Rin. I smirked. "Tell you what girls. If Ms. Rin is going then I will go too. You never know you three damsels might get in trouble." I said tickling the girls. "Daddy! Stop Daddy..." They said breathless. I smiled and then checked my watch. "Girls I have to get back to work. I will see you at dinner time." I kissed both of them on the head.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I was so confused. Am I imagining things or is Sesshomaru really trying to hit on me? I don't know what to do. I was distracted from my thoughts when Saori asked if she could play in the arcade room with Kaori. I nodded and both Izayoi and I followed them. The girls played easy games that wouldn't hurt Saori. It was funny when they played the racing game. Kaori lost and she wasn't sorry about it. She was so excited for Saori.

After that we took the girls to the food court and before I knew it they were running to someone. I followed where they were going and saw Inuyasha kneeling on the ground with open arms. "Oh for got to warn you. He and her are back together." Izayoi said to me. "Why I haven't the faintest idea but they are." She said and I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'll order lunch you visit your son." I said.

I was in line waiting to order when I felt hands go over my eyes. "Guess who." The person said. I laughed. "Sango get off." I said and turned around to face her. She smiled. "Kagome and Ayame too. Why didn't I know about this?" I asked. Ayame giggled. "Cause you work and we didn't have too." She said. I frowned and she laughed again.

"Come on Rin. We have plans this Saturday. So chill out and be happy." I giggled and then ordered for me and everyone else. "WOW! If I ate as much as you I would be lucky to stay so skinny." I heard Kikyo say to me. I ignored her and then handed the guy my credit card. "Oh I know how you do it you probably puke it all up." She said to me. I signed the recite and then went back to talking to the others.

Finally Kikyo did something that no one has done before. She grabbed me turned me around and slapped me for being rude. I held my cheek and looked at her. She went to slap me again but I stopped her. "First of all Kikyo I'm also getting food for the girls. Secondly I'm not the one who eats so much and then pukes it up to keep a figure. If anyone has health problems it would be you." I said to her and then turned back to my friends.

Kikyo was still standing behind me and I didn't care. If she really pissed me off I would let the biggest secret I had on her out and I didn't care if Inuyasha heard me or not. I was not about to be down graded for her stupidity. Kagome was trying hard to ignore her older sister and it was hard. I was grabbing for my food when she spoke once again.

"Well not all of us can be lucky and marry a doctor use him and then divorce him for what he was worth." She said to me. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame gasped at what she said. Inuyasha was a little confused and the girls were just down right mad. I put the food down and turned toward her and smiled a little.

"Yes because it's wrong of me to divorce someone who held me in a basement for four days and beat me and killed my unborn child. But it's alright to cheat on your boyfriend while he's on a ski trip with his family during second year's Christmas break. I have so much to learn from you Kikyo. Oh and don't get me started on stealing a little girls sleep medicine." I said and left the area.

I let the girls stay with Izayoi and I just went and wondered the halls of the mall. After a while I found a bench and sat. I wasn't going to cry but I wasn't about to stay around Kikyo and let her just mentally beat me up. It's not my fault she decided to have sex behind Inuyasha's back. It feels like everything just happened yesterday. I sighed as I thought about the time I had found Kikyo in her garage with Naraku.

I didn't have time to think when I noticed someone took a seat right next to me. I sighed and looked at Izayoi for a moment. "I know it was wrong of me. I shouldn't have said what I did. Once I calm down I'll go and apologize to her." I said as I took a deep breath. Izayoi just laughed and put an arm around my shoulder.

I looked at her and she just smiled at me. "You missed the best part when you laugh. Saori was so angry at Kikyo and right in front of her she told Inuyasha the Kikyo was no good for nothing woman who just used people." Izayoi laughed harder. "An the best part is when Kikyo was telling her to shut up before Inuyasha could say a word that one girl that is her sister spoke up. Telling Kikyo that she had no right to speak to a child in such a manor and that maybe she needed to get off her high horse and grow up because the girls showed more maturity then her." I watched as Izayoi kept laughing.

I was worried she had lost it and then she smiled more. "But the best part was when Inuyasha told Kikyo they were threw. That he could never be with a woman who had been with a man before him. An that she had disrespected his family for the last time." She said and then she hugged me.

We went back to meet up with the others and the girls ran up to me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged them both back. I loved them so much. I don't know what would happen if I wasn't allowed around them. I know I haven't known them long but it's still long enough for me to love them.

After a hours drive back home we made it back. The girls ran off in search of Sesshomaru and I went to go get a drink of water. I took my bottle of water into the living room and turned the TV on to see what the girls might want to watch tonight for the movie night with their dad. But before I could get very far I fell asleep.

I woke up when Sesshomaru was shaking my shoulder telling me it was time for dinner. I shot right up. "Sesshomaru I am so sorry. I didn't mean too. Oh my..." I stood up quickly and gave myself a head rush. Before I could fall Sesshomaru caught me. "Rin calm yourself. Everything is fine. In fact after what I heard from the girls and my mother I wasn't surprised when I seen you asleep. I am impressed you made it awake the car ride back home. An thank you for sticking up for Saori. None of us like the woman but we tolerated for Inuyasha's sake." Sesshomaru said to me.

I took a deep breath and then Sesshomaru took me to the dinning hall. There the girls talked about what they did while I was asleep for my nap. I was glad to know I wasn't in trouble for what happened. I'm pretty sure that if it had been Lee I would have been slapped for it. But then again Sesshomaru and Lee are nothing alike.

Finally it was time for movie night. I was heading to my room when I felt arms around my shoulder. Sesshomaru was pushing me towards the movie room. I was confused. "Sesshomaru my room is the other way. It's time for you and the girls to watch a mo..." He covered my mouth and then dragged me to the couch and pushed me down on it. I looked up at him and he smiled.

Then I felt arms wrap around me. "You watch a movie with us. Please?" They asked. I looked from one little girl to the next. I sighed. "What is it that we are watching?" I asked them. They squealed in delight and then got in their little chairs and sat down. I was on one end of the couch and Sesshomaru sat on the other. Well that was until he pulled me over to him.

I blushed as he had an arm wrapped around me and was eating popcorn. I was a little hesitant at first to eat any but Sesshomaru fixed that when he started to feed me some. I blushed and went back to watching the movie. I looked at the girls and both were asleep. But there was no waking them or stopping the movie because they would be mad.

Movie was almost over. Sesshomaru was still feeding me popcorn and the last two minutes left of the movie he kissed me. He pulled me into a deep kiss that would make anyone pass out. I tried not to make a sound and when I thought the kiss was over he pulled me back into another one and this time I made a small noise and this seemed to encourage Sesshomaru even more.

Finally after a few minutes Sesshomaru stopped and got up. He took both girls into his arms and took them to bed. I cleaned up the bowls and cups and took them to the kitchen. I got a glass of milk and then finished it before I went to bed. I made my way to my bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth.

I made my way to my closet and frowned. Izayoi had a maid take out all my ratty nightgowns and left me with the see through stuff. I sighed and put one on. I blushed as I looked at myself and then froze as I seen Sesshomaru standing in the door way. I grabbed my robe quickly and put it on.

I turned around to face him. "I knocked." He told me. I nodded. "I wanted to say I enjoyed watching the movie with you tonight. I do hope you join us again." He said and then he walked up to me. I blushed more as he put his hands on my shoulders and then drew me into a kiss. "Wont you?" He asked me. I looked up and nodded to him. He smiled and then kissed me again. "Good the girls will be happy to know." He said and then left the room.

I took my robe off and frowned. "It's going to be impossible to fall asleep now." I said as I climbed into bed and covered myself up. I was right. It took me an hour to calm down and stop thinking about Sesshomaru. Which was not and easy thing to do. I curse that man for even touching my lips and making me think this way.

I haven't been with a man since the divorce with Lee and Sesshomaru is the second man I have even kissed in my life. I didn't know what I was doing. I mean I didn't even know if this is because he likes me or if it was because he needed some from a female. Is what I'm feeling real?

**Last night of VBS so I do hope to give you more updates then I have been. If not more then longer. Sorry about all the short chapters. But I do hope they will get longer. I had to end this one quick because I am falling asleep writing it. Sorry. But I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews. Also before anyone asked me in a review YES! Inuyasha and Kikyo are done for, for good. So no worries. **


	9. Confessions!

**Confessions!**

**Here is another update! I am so happy for all the reviews. Thank you. An to those who are reading The Married Life, I'm sorry it's been a while for an update. This story kind of just took over. But I do plan to update either today or tomorrow. Thank you and enjoy!**

It had been three days sense Sesshomaru had been kissing me. I always tried to avoid him but the girls thought that their father should do more with us. Sesshomaru seemed to like it. But I was still trying to figure out if I was in love with him or if it was because he was a guy and that I...oh never mind. I will soon have everything figured out.

I was with Kagome and Sango on my day off. We were looking at dresses for everyday wear when Kagome asked me how Inuyasha was. "Mm...sorry what did you say?" I asked her. Kagome sighed and Sango giggled. "I asked you how is Inuyasha? He was pretty mad when he learned Kikyo cheated on him. But even more mad when she went off on the girls." Kagome stated. I nodded. "Saori called him yesterday and he's doing fine. He doesn't blame anyone for the break up except Kikyo herself. So I assume he might be a little hurt but ok over all." I said to her.

Kagome nodded and went back to looking at clothes. "Kagome don't tell me you still have a crush on the guy." Sango laughed and wait for an answer to her question. I laughed and looked at her too. Kagome blushed and then went to a different part of the store. "Kagome don't ignore your best friends and tell us the truth." Sango followed her. I stayed behind and looked at more clothes.

"Well this is what you do on your day off huh? I figured you would be buying stuff to spoil those girls." I turned around to face Inuyasha and his father. "Sorry you already missed out on that part of the shopping trip." I said to the both of them. I was about to open my mouth when Kagome yelled. "YES! Ok I still have a crush on him. Now get off my back about it!" I turned around to look at my friends. They were still at it. I cleared my throat and both looked at me. Kagome blushed and hid her face.

I shook my head at my friends and sighed. "Seems like you have a lively bunch where ever you go Rin." InuTashio laughed. I smiled at him and nodded. "Well we best let you girls get back to shopping. If your anything like Izayoi then we better run before we get dragged around the place carrying bags." I laughed. "If only I had a man to do that." I said and then told them both bye and found my friends.

They were both embarrassed by the way they acted in front of someone. I couldn't help but laugh at them. They didn't think it was funny but I did. Kagome was going on about how horrible of friends we were and all that. We made it back to Sango's car and got in. Sango dropped Kagome off first and then me. I told her my thanks and we parted ways.

I entered the front door and was attacked quickly by Saori and Kaori. I smiled as they jumped on me and tickled me. "Rin guess what!" Saori asked me. I smiled and carefully put her down. "What?" I asked. Saori and Kaori smiled and then hugged my legs. "I got to pick out of the box and my big prize for the week is to go to the zoo!" She yelled. I laughed and picked her up and hugged her. "Daddy says we get to go this Friday. Isn't it great. He called Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Inuyasha to tell them to be ready. Rin we're going to the zoo!" She yelled. I smiled and put her down.

Then girls were jumping up and down. Kaori was so excited that she ran up to me and patted my on the stomach. I smiled down at her and picked her up and hugged her too. "Well that is something special. I'm sure it will be good for you girls to be with your family." I said as I picked up my bags. When I stood up I seen two frowns.

I got in my knees. "What is the matter? You two were excited about going to the zoo. What happened?" I asked them. Saori walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Rin you have to come too. Your our family as well." She said into my neck. I smiled and then hugged her. "As long as your Dad says it's ok." I said to them both.

Saori smiled and then grabbed Kaori's hand and ran up the stairs. "DADDY! She said she would go!" They yelled going up the stairs. I smiled and shook my head. I grabbed my bags again and took them to my room. I put the bags on my bed and went through them. I found the ones for the girls and went to take them upstairs but I ran into a wall of muscle.

I looked up to find Sesshomaru looking down. "Oh hello Sir." I said. He nodded. "I was just heading up stairs to give the girls some stuff I bought them." I said to him. He nodded once again. "Is something the matter Sir?" I asked. Sesshomaru looked around for a moment and then he pulled me into a kiss. I didn't want too but my body went against me and kissed him back.

Before I knew it he pulled away and left. "What?" I asked myself and then I heard giggles. I looked at the door and saw the girls. "Rin likes Daddy." Kaori said with a big smiled. I blushed. "Daddy?" Saori asked and Sesshomaru turned around. "Is Rin gonna be our Mommy?" She said looking at her father and then back at me.

I blushed even deeper at her new question. Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a while and then he smirked. "We'll see." He then turned around and went upstairs. My jaw was hanging open at this point. "YAY! Rin's gonna be our Mommy! Rin can we start calling you Mommy?" Kaori asked. I looked down speechless. "Please?" They both begged.

I got down on my knees and looked at them both. "Girls please calm down. First of all I can only be your mommy if I'm married to your father. Which I'm not. Secondly your father needs to take me out on dates before he can even propose." I told them. They frowned and then I kissed them and they giggled. "But I can be here for you always as long as you both need me." I said and then picked up the bags and took them up to their room where they played with their toys.

It was supper time and the girls ran when they heard their grandpa laugh. I followed them and when I was stepping down on a step I tripped on one of Saori's shoes and was about to meet the floor with my face. Well I was expecting too, but someone caught me. I looked up to find Sesshomaru holding me to make sure I didn't fall. "Thank you Sir." I said and then pulled away. The girls giggled and I blushed.

Dinner was like any with this family except tonight Inuyasha was talking about a couple of girls been trying to date but all failed when he explained he watched his nieces sometimes. Apparently none of them like children. "Rin those girls you were with who were they?" Asked InuTashio.

I looked up at him and smiled. "They were my friends from high school and college. We all three went to nursing school. Kagome and Sango they are really good people." I said to him. "Yes and that one has a set of pipes on her." He said with a chuckle. I laughed. "Yes Kagome can be a little loud. She works in the children area of a hospital. Sango works at a clinic area." I explained to him. He nodded and then continued eating.

Inuyasha looked up every time I said Kagome's name. "So who does she like?" He asked me. I turned my head to look at him. "What?" I asked. Inuyasha growled a little. "She confessed she liked someone in the store so who was it?" He asked me. I placed my finger on my chin and thought a moment. "Oh some guy we all know from high school." I said and then went back to eating.

Finally after dinner we all went our separate ways. I was heading to my room when the girls told me I had to help plan the zoo trip. I smiled and followed them. I wasn't sure how I was suppose to act around Sesshomaru but I knew I had to be good for the girls sake. Sesshomaru had some papers laying on the coffee table.

He was growling at the paper he had. I couldn't help but look over his shoulder and see he was planning a budget. "Something the matter?" I asked. He looked at me and then back at the paper. "Apparently some numbers aren't adding up." He said to me. I took the paper and looked at the prices of things. Then I found his problem. "Its five not fifteen." I said to him. He took the paper and then looked at the other one then looked at me. "I had to live on a budget my whole life. I learned numbers quickly. " I said to him. He nodded and then fixed the error.

I smiled and then looked at all the things the zoo had to offer. The girls were so excited about it all. I was looking at all the things they had for food wise and it made me sick to my stomach all greasy food. Which isn't good for Saori who has been stuck on a good diet to help her get her strength back. "Hey Sesshomaru most of these restaurants don't have very good food. How about we picnic? It says the zoo allows it." I said to him.

Sesshomaru looked over some of the menus provided and cringed. Looks like not even he would allow such things to go into his girls mouths. "Can we help put it together?" Asked Kaori. I smiled. "Of course. Tell ya what. You two can even pick the the whole meal." I told them. They jumped up and down out of joy. I smiled and then looked over some more stuff. It all looked like so much fun.

"Rin tell us about the first time you went to a zoo." Saori asked. I looked up from some of the papers and frowned. "Please Rin!?" They yelled. "Well to be honest I never got to go to a zoo before. When I got it will be my first time. So I can't really tell you." I said. They frowned at me. I looked down and then went back to the papers.

After a while we were able to pick out some things to do while at the zoo. One was take a train ride around the zoo. They were more excited about that then anything. After working that out we worked on a menu for our picnic. The girls wanted to have sandwiches, chips, and applesauce or banana. I would have been happy to leave the chips out but it wouldn't hurt too much. Better then what they wanted from the zoo.

After that was all said an done with the girls were ready for bed. "Daddy?" Saori asked. "Yes what is it?" He asked her. She rubbed her eyes. "When is Duke and Peaches coming home from the vet?" She asked. I looked at my calendar on my phone. They had been gone for a couple days. I had hopped they would be back soon.

Sesshomaru picked her up. "In two days. Remember we had to get them fixed so we didn't have puppies in the future." He told her. Kaori came to me and I picked her up. "But why can't they come home now?" Kaori asked. I kissed her head. "Cause they have to rest. They are very sore and tired from the surgery so we put them up at the kennel so they wouldn't try to over work themselves." I explained to her. She nodded and then she was out. I smiled at her.

Sesshomaru put Saori in her bed and I did the same with Kaori. I grabbed her pj's and got her dressed and Sesshomaru was doing the same for Saori. I kissed her on the head and then did the same for Kaori and then turned the lights off. I was at the stairs when I told Sesshomaru goodnight and then went to my bedroom door.

"Rin tomorrow night is Thursday. Would you care to go our with me? I do recall you saying I had to court you before I could even marry you. So?" He asked me. I blushed and thought a moment. "If you puts you at ease it was the girls idea." He told me. I smiled. "So tomorrow night?" He asked me once again. I nodded and then opened my door.

Sesshomaru turned me around and kissed me once more that day. "I...I think I might have a c...crush on you." I said to him. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed me again. An then left me to my own mind. I groaned and then got dressed in one of the nighties and went to bed. I was exhausted from the day.

I woke the next morning and panicked. "Oh my goodness. I told Sesshomaru I had a crush on him last night! What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself. I then looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh no!" I grabbed my robe and put it on and then ran upstairs to get the girls up. This is not happening today. It can't happen." I said and then I ran into their room and froze.

"Where are they?" I asked myself. I was in charge of getting them up so they could go visit their dad at work. I can't lose them. Not today!" I said and then ran down the to dinning room and then everything got worse. Of all the days to play a game this is not one of them.

I asked the maid if they seen the girls. They all told me the same thing they hadn't seen them. Finally I went back up to their room to see if they were hiding. That was when fear really started to set in. I had called for them nothing. I had maids call for them and still nothing. I even told them if they didn't show up they wouldn't get any breakfast. Still nothing.

I walked out to the patio to see if I could see them in the garden. But as I was walking out I cut my foot on something and then looked down and saw broken glass. I moved the curtain out of the way and that was when I really got scared. I ignored the pain in my foot and went to the patio where I saw blood.

I ran as fast as I could to the hall phone and called Sesshomaru. I told him I could find the girls anywhere. I looked for hours and then I told him I saw the broken glass. He told me he was on his way home and that he was calling the authorities himself.

As I waited for Sesshomaru to get to the house I cleaned my foot up and got dressed. I put on some shoes and went outside to wait for him. I was pacing back and forth waiting for him when I heard a cry. "What the?" I said and then I heard a scream. I ran as fast as I could ignoring the pain in my foot and ran. I arrived to the spot where I heard the scream and then I saw the girls. Saori was on the ground curled up and Kaori was underneath a man screaming.

"Let her go!" I yelled to him. He turned around and got up. "The police are coming and so is their father." I told him. I couldn't see the man he was hiding under a hood but before I could do anything he was on me and he had a cloth and I could already tell what was on it. I was trying to get out from underneath him but I couldn't. I was holding him off as long as I could.

"Kaori run! Run as fast and far as you can. Hurry your Dad will be home soon. RUN!" I yelled to her. She did as told and then ran. I saw and opening and then kicked him in the side and pushed him off of me. I had to get him away from Saori. But how? He stood up and then was when his hood fell off and I saw him. "Lee?" I asked. He smiled. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Come on Rin. Did you really think you could get away from me? I mean I am your husband even if you are unfaithful to me." He said to me. I clenched my fist. "Rin I'll take you back. Then we can go back to the way things were." He said to me and then I could handle it anymore.

"I will never go back to you. I'm happy here. You just used me. I never loved you. I thought I could but it was just a convenience. I thought it would have changed when I learned I was pregnant. But when you killed my baby I knew then I would never love you." I said to him. I was trying to keep his attention away from Saori. But it was no use. We both went to reach for her but he was faster. "Leave her alone Lee." I told him.

He looked at the girl and then back at me. "But why when she is the cause of you leaving?" He said to me. I had to do something. I calmed myself down and thought a moment. "It would be so much easier to kill her blame you and then see you go to jail. Then no one can have you." He said to me. I saw Sesshomaru creep up behind him. I had to get his attention away from him. Then it hit me.

"Your right Lee I was unfaithful. I never touched a man but there was someone in high school who I always liked. You will never been him." I said to him. I could see the anger in his eyes. He took a step closer to me. I could see the pressure he applied to Saori's arm and shut my mouth. "Who is he?" He asked me.

I looked from him to Sesshomaru behind him. "He's right behind you. So why don't you see for yourself?" I said. Lee took the bait and turned his head. I ran up and took Saori out of his arms and hit the ground. Sesshomaru had Lee by the neck.

"Do you think you can break into my home and threaten my family?" Sesshomaru snarled and Lee screamed. I got up and held on to Saori. "You will face the punishment." He said and then threw him against a tree. He then walked up to me. I looked up at him and noticed the red in his eyes. It didn't scare me but I was worried he would do something.

I noticed he was in front of me. "Rin lets go. I will tell the police where he is and they can deal with this trash. I want you and the girls safe inside. I am not going to let him see you or them ever again. He will be lucky if he doesn't die before his court hearing.

I walked back with Sesshomaru with Saori in my arms. This seemed like a horrible day to be having. We made it back to the house and Sesshomaru told the police where to find Lee. I took Saori to the ambulance they had and they took her to the hospital. I watched as it left and then turned around to face Sesshomaru.

He was holding Kaori who had some minor cuts and busies. He put her in her car seat. I just watched and then he came over to me and pulled me to the car. I didn't struggle or anything. He got in himself and then drove to the hospital where they had Saori. We got out and Sesshomaru asked where she was and then we went there to wait and see what was happening.

As we were waiting I decided to talk. "Sesshomaru if you decided I'm a danger to the girls. I understand." I then went to looking at my hands in my lap. I looked up when I felt an arm go around me. I looked up at him and rested my head in his chest. But the calm moment ended when we heard something metal hit the wall.

A nurse came running out looking in the room. "Please Sweetheart calm down." She said to the person in the room. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL I GET MY MOMMY!" I knew that voice all too well. "SO FIND HER!" She yelled again. "Young Miss we only have you father here not your mother." The nurse tried to explain. "NO MY MOMMY"S NAME IS RIN. SO FIND HER!" She yelled once again. I was a little shocked and then Sesshomaru pushed me to go on and talk to Saori.

I did as he told and walked to her room. That was when I saw something else go flying from the room to the nurse. I stepped in the door way and looked at her. "Young lady that is no how you act when people are trying to help you. I suggest you calm down and apologize for your behavior. Am I understood?" I asked her. She nodded and apologized to the nurse she was being rude too. "Now what is the problem?" I asked her. She started to cry and got off the bed and ran to me.

I got down on my knees and looked at her. "What's the matter Sweetie?" I asked her. She cried on my shoulder and both Sesshomaru and Kaori were there. "That mean man said that you were never going to be my mommy and that you were going to leave us. I told him he was lying and that you were my mommy." She said as she cried into my shoulder. I held her tight as Sesshomaru signed her papers. "Promise you wont leave us Mommy." She cried more as I carried her to the car.

**DONE! Sorry update took so long. I was so distracted. I don't know how tomorrow will be. But hey this chapter is longer. YAY! Not much but still longer. So enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews. **


	10. Zoo!

**Zoo!**

**Ok because of last chapter I have decided to give you joy in the world. Meaning this is gonna be a happy chapter. Reason for happy chapter is because never in my dreams would I have wrote a story which got me over 60 reviews. This has made me super happy. I don't usually do this but just to clarify it for you all this is a answer to KewlFoxyKatt's review - Rin's foot is ok. It was a major cut and because she's a nurse she cleaned it herself. Sorry for not clearing that up in the last chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews and on to a happy chapter. **

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

My alarm went off and it took everything I had not to break it. I turned it off and then got up. Well I tried too. For some reason I couldn't move my legs. I groaned and then sat up to find two smiling little girls ready for their day. They sat up and hugged me. "I see you both are ready." I told them. They smiled even more. "Yep we are all ready to go. We couldn't sleep and finally Mommy came in and got us ready." Saori said to me. She had been calling Rin mommy for a a week now.

"Daddy you have to get up. Please?" Kaori begged me. "Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked them they shook their heads and then I got up. "Go downstairs and get ready for breakfast. I be down in a minute." I told them. They smiled and then ran out the room. I went to my closet and found a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that the girls got me from a shopping trip with Rin.

I finally made it downstairs to the girls and smiled when I seen Rin. She was helping both the girls get ready to eat their breakfast. Saori smiled as she seen me and I smiled back. I then sat in my spot at the table and took a sip of my juice. Rin sat down in her chair and waited as well.

Finally the meal was done and we were ready for it. The girls were very good eaters and Rin was a quite one. I calmly just watched as they ate. I was done before them and as they ate I went and answered my door as we heard the bell go off. I told them to continue eating and I would be right back.

I made my way to the front door where a maid had answered it. My parents and little brother walked in and I greeted them. By the time the greeting was over the twins had made their way out to gets hugs and kisses from their grandparents. Rin followed them out and picked up Saori's flip flop. "Girls are you sure you want to wear flip flops its a lot of walking?" Rin asked them.

Both of them thought a moment and then ran up to their room and came back with shoes on. Rin handed Saori her flip flop and Saori frowned. "But the zoo!" She complained. Rin just help the flip flop out and Saori sighed. She then took the flip flop and went back upstairs to her room. "I do hope that there aren't any flip flops laying in the floor. I remember the last time two girls did that." Kaori gasped and then ran back upstairs. I chuckled as I seen her grab Saori's arm and take her back to their room.

Rin went to her room and grabbed a bag and Inuyasha and I got the cooler and took it out. When that was done the others made their way outside. "Ok are you sure you don't have to go to the bathroom?" Rin asked the girls as she double checked their shoes. They nodded and then ran to the van. I put Saori in her car seat while Inuyasha put Kaori in hers.

Rin sat in the back with the girls. Inuyasha and I tool the two bucket seats in the middle and father and mother took the two in the front. It took forty minutes to get to the zoo. That meant we got forty minutes of the girls telling stories. They had told Rin a story about a woman who ran away and lived in the forest. Inuyasha was relaxing as he listened to the story.

Finally we arrived to the zoo. Rin unbuckled the girls and let them out and then she got out. Saori and Kaori were so excited but not so much that they forgot the no phone rule. They turned to all of us and I smiled. Rin laughed and took a picture of them. We all except Rin got our phones out and shut them off. Inuyasha also noticed Rin didn't turn hers off. "Hey what about her?" He asked point to Rin.

The girls turned to look at Rin and then back at Inuyasha. "Rin's not like you who jump at the sound of a phone going off every minute. Inuyasha frowned and then gave up the argument. We took the cooler to a locker in the zoo and left it until we were ready for lunch. The girls were running and jumping everywhere. It was hard to keep up. Rin was taking pictures and smiled every time the girls dragged her somewhere.

Finally it was lunch time. We got the cooler out and sat in a picnic area and ate our lunches the girls helped make for all of us. They smiled as they noticed Rin put in an extra treat. The girls were speechless when they saw the frosted animal crackers. Rin smiled and then went on eating her lunch. She showed my mom what the pictures looked like. We were just minding our own business when we heard a big splash of water.

We all turned to see what happened. "Kohaku!" It was a friend of Rin's I believed. "Kagome he's not...Kohaku?" She yelled again. "Kohaku enough games already get out of the water." She yelled at someone again.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I was a little surprised to see them here at the zoo. Sota must have asked Kagome to bring him. What is the matter with Kohaku he can be a real pain some times. But after Sango told him to cut it out I was a little worried. I got up and went to them. "Hey is he..." I couldn't finish because before I knew it was being dragged under too.

I kicked at the person or whatever had dragged me under and then went to the top. Kohaku came up laughing. "Kohaku your suck a jerk!" Sango yelled to her little brother. I got up on the deck with Sesshomaru's help. Kohaku got out of the pond and started to laugh more. I turned to him and glared. "Oh Rin the look on your face was priceless. I thought it was Sango until I came up for air. That has to be my best prank ever." He laughed harder. I was so angry at him. How could he be so mean?

I put my head down and the laughing stopped. "Hey...uhh...Rin it was just a joke. I didn't mean for it..." Kohaku made a step towards me and I didn't do a thing to him. Finally Saori came over and she pointed a finger at him. "Mister I don't know who you are but you to tell my Mommy your sorry." She yelled at him. I just kept my head down.

"Look Rin, I didn't mean too." Kohaku said and then hugged me. I put my hands on his chest and then pushed. He fell back into the water and everyone around laughed including me. "Yeah Kohaku you need to say your sorry when your a jerk." I said to him. Saori and Kaori found this funny along with a lot of other people who were around for his joke.

Sango was laughing so hard when his head popped out of the water. I looked down and seen Saori hugging my leg. She looked up at me and smiled. "Mommy you should have packed extra clothes for you not us." She said to me. I smiled and then got on my knees and gave her a kiss on the head. "Your right I should have." I said to her. She hugged me and then I stood up.

Finally after all the water drama we were able to go back to eating and I told the girls I would call them later. InuTashio was telling us how interesting my friends were. I told him they were no different then any other people but he told me sometime I would have to invite them over for dinner. I sighed and went on eating my lunch.

I had notice during this time Inuyasha became very distracted by someone who was no longer in sight. I smiled and then went back to eating. The girls did a good job finishing their lunch and after everything was thrown away Sesshomaru decided to pull me off to the side. "Rin I know you have been watching Saori's diet and well I was wondering if it would be alright if she had a soda for the day?" Sesshomaru asked me. I nodded. "Well I guess I mean its really up to your her..." Once again Sesshomaru kissed me to keep me quite.

It does it every time I am about to say that he is the girls father and everything else. Not that I didn't mind the kiss I just wish he would stop when I am trying to explain something to him. After my daze I met with the others where the girls got a huge soda to share and Sesshomaru had gotten me a soda as well. I thanked him and then we went back to looking at the animals. I would take a picture every time we passed one.

The girls and I had it planned to scrapbook the pictures and we would do this every time we went someplace. They were still as hyper as the minute they entered the zoo. "Just think if she gets the amusement park." I said to Sesshomaru. He groaned and then wrap an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah who's idea was that ones again?" He asked me. I smiled. "I believe it was yours. Something about who every little girl needs to experience a thrill like that." I said to him. He nodded and then we followed the girls.

By the time we went through the train ride twice, we watched a dolphin show and got to pet some animals the girls were tired and asleep and both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's arms. I smiled and took some pictures of that and then got in the van like this morning and then we were off. Everyone except InuTashio and I were sleep. I smiled and then looked at the camera. I took pictures of almost everyone in the van.

After a forty minute rest. Sesshomaru woke up and helped me get the girls inside. We told them bye and that we would see them later. We took the girls to their room to left them finish off their nap. I was starting to feel a little run down myself. But I knew if I took a nap now I wouldn't sleep tonight. As if reading my thoughts Sesshomaru took me in his arms.

"If you want to sleep I can always think of a way to tire you out tonight." He said in my ear. I blushed and then looked him in the eye. "Sesshomaru that's wrong." I said to him. He smirked and then kissed me deeply. "I didn't hear a no." He said to me. I blushed more and kissed him back. "You didn't hear a yes either. Besides, I have values." I said to him.

Sesshomaru leaned me against the wall. "Then fix the problem and marry me." He said to me. "Come on Rin you love the girls as your own and they see you as a mom. So why not?" He asked me. I smiled at him and then I placed a hand on your chest. "Cause I don't know how their dad feels and his opinion counts a lot more." I said to him.

Sesshomaru kissed me deeply and then let me go. "Alright." Was all he said and then left. He just left me in the hall with not much of an explanation. I shook my head and then went and printed the pictures out and got the scrap book stuff and then put it in a pile. I wanted everything ready for when the girls wanted to put it together. I smiled as some of the goofy moment we had together and then smiled when I see a picture I took of Sesshomaru in the van.

"What is that?" I turned to see Sesshomaru looking over my shoulder looking at the picture I had. "Oh umm...you were asleep so I took a picture of you." I said. He glared and took the picture from me. "Get rid of it. I hate my pictures." He said to me. I shook my head. "Its for the girls scrapbook so they need and you will just have to get over it." I said to him.

Sesshomaru frowned and then handed me a big document envelope. "What's this?" I asked him. Sesshomaru looked at some more pictures and then at me. "Its for you. Read it and tell me what you think." He said and then walked away. I raised and eyebrow and then opened it up.

I pulled out a stack of hundred papers which the first three were a letter to me telling me how good I was with the girls and the next eight were how good of a worker I was when it came to taking care of the girls and the eighty-eight pages were of how Sesshomaru feels about me and how much he wants to protect me and wants me to be with him and by his side raising his daughters and maybe even having more then two children.

I got to the last page and just stared at it. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice a maid had come in telling me it was time for supper. I told her I would be there in a minute and went back to looking at the paper. That one single paper that meant the world to me.

I put the papers down and ran out the family room into the dinning room and ran right to Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arms around me and I was the one to start this kiss for the first time. An I didn't want it to end. I never wanted him to let me go. I pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes. "So what do you say?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

**I told you I would give you a happy chapter. I hope you liked it and tell me what ya thank. Again thank you to those who have reviewed. In fact I am so happy I have decided to give a personal thank you to every one so here it goes. Thank you too Esther Clemmens, icegirljenni, Juilana Rose, vampierinu95, Taraah36, Kiss of Immortality, DelSan13, M, KewlFoxyKatt, TwistedHeart-Mind, chylenn, NekoxUsa, gail, and my story stalker MonNos! Thank you all who helped me get over sixty reviews. :) Until next time!**


	11. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

**Well here y'all go! Another chapter for you all. I just feel eck today so haven't done much and I am even amazed I wrote another chapter because I am so tired. Well enough about me on with the story. **

**Six month time skip**

It had been six months sense the day we went to the zoo. The day that Sesshomaru hand wrote me a letter saying he loved me and another paper that was more special then anything he could have given me. The last piece of paper in the stack was a document that stated I would have to adopt the girls if we ever married and that I would have to give Sesshomaru more children.

I smiled as I watched the lawyer and Judge sign the papers saying I was indeed Saori and Kaori's mother. Their birth mother gave up her rights the moment she hit them. When I asked the girls about me adopting them they told me they would only agree if I married their father. So I agreed.

I smiled when they handed me the papers and we got to go home. We didn't tell the girls what we were doing because little Saori had been learning new words and been using them a lot. Not pointing any fingers but Uncle Inuyasha got a lecture from a certain daddy about who a certain uncle needed to watch such words around the girls.

So that has been a challenge at home recently. Sesshomaru for the past six months has been trying to convince me to move into his room but I stood my ground no matter how many time he tried to persuade me. That and I told him I would tell his father. So that put an end to Sesshomaru's pestering. I looked at my phone and smiled. Two days till the wedding. I can't wait. In the last six months Sesshomaru has been nice and taking me on dates. It was at the demand of his daughters but still dates.

We finally got home and found two girls wrestling with their Uncle and Grandpa. Saori saw us and them smiled then before she knew it she was pinned to the floor. "Aww...damnit to hell Uncle Inuyasha!" Saori said. Sesshomaru sighed and I was a little more then upset. "Saori." I said her name. She looked up and then down. "Sorry Mommy. I will work on my words." She said to me. I scooped her up and gave her a hug.

"Ya know what Saori I don't think it's just you who should work on their words. Maybe you need to take Uncle Inuyasha with you too. Maybe it will help him watch his words." I said to her. She smiled and then nodded. She got down and went to Inuyasha. "Come on Uncle Inuyasha we need to get to use better words." She said and then took him to her room.

InuTashio laughed as his son was just reprimanded by a six year old. "Well I best be going. We have a wedding in two days and Christmas in four. Why on earth of all the months to pick you pick this one?" He asked us. I looked to Sesshomaru for an answer as well. Sesshomaru is the one who set the date and everything so why is it so close to Christmas?

Sesshomaru seemed to have decided to avoid our question. I shook my head and smiled. Kaori came up to me and asked me to hold her. I did so and then she asked where we had gone. I told her she had to wait until later to find out. She nodded and then got down.

InuTashio took Inuyasha home telling us they would be back for dinner. The girls were down for a nap and Sesshomaru and I were working on wedding plans. We decided to wait until after Christmas to go on a honeymoon. Sesshomaru was filling out forms for me to sign which put me on all the accounts.

"Rin if I told you the reason for why I picked the wedding in December promise not to tell anyone else?" He asked me. I smiled. "Why not?" Sesshomaru turned to look at me. "I choose December because that's when most baby's are conceived." He said to me. I smiled and nodded. "Your not mad?" He asked me. I shook my head and then laid on the bed in his room.

"Rin you know I don't like it when you lay on my bed." He said to me. I pouted at his back and sat up. "I need to understand this reason. I mean all you tell me is not to lay down. But why can't I?" I asked him. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at me. "Because Rin you are mine and my instincts tell me beds are for two things and you don't use mine for either." He said to me.

I blushed at what he told me and then I looked at him. Sesshomaru had gone back to the paper work and left me to think for myself. I had told him I didn't want him too... "Sesshomaru?" I asked for his attention he turned around and I got up off his bed and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up.

I leaned forward and then whispered in his ears. He smirked and then picked me up. "Now why hadn't I thought of that sooner?" I asked him. He smirked and then laid me down. Sesshomaru was on top of me kissing me deeply. I moaned as I felt his hard on in his pants and then kissed him more.

Sesshomaru was rubbing against me when a knock at the door was heard. He growled and I giggled. "See told you they take it more seriously if we are married." I said and then pulled down my shirt and he answered the door. It was a maid telling us dinner was ready.

We made our way down to the dinning room and we said hi to everyone. They seemed to be very happy and smiling at us. I wasn't sure why and didn't think I wanted to know either. We sat down and received our meal. When everyone was almost done Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Well because of the holiday Rin and I went to the judge today. He signed the documents and so therefore Saori and Kaori, Rin is now legally your mother." Sesshomaru said to everyone. The girls screamed and hugged both Sesshomaru and I and everyone else tells us congratulations. We talked about it an everything and then the girls finally got quite.

"So does this mean we get a baby brother or sister soon?" Asked Kaori. I started to choke on my water and InuTashio started to laugh. I looked at Sesshomaru for some help and all I seen was hims smirking. What a jerk he can be sometimes. "Girls it will be a while before you can have a baby brother or sister. Ok?" I said to them. They nodded and then smiled at me anyway.

I kissed them both and then dinner came to an end. Sesshomaru and I tucked the girls into bed and read them a bedtime story. Finally after book five they were out like a light. Sesshomaru and I covered them up and left their room. Like always we parted ways at the stairs with a very heated kiss goodnight.

**Two Days Later**

Finally after adopting the girls and waiting two days it was my wedding day. Finally. I was so excited. Kagome was my maid of honor and Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's best man. The girls were the flower girls and our ring bearer was Duke.

As I walked down to meet Sesshomaru, I realized he was the only one who never looked at me for an easy lay. I smiled as I felt him take my hand into his. We made our vows and gave each other the rings. I smiled more when the priest told us we could kiss.

Everyone clapped once Sesshomaru pulled me into a long and passionate kiss. I smiled and when we pulled apart and kissed once more. The cheers got louder and louder. Sesshomaru just smiled and then we turned to face our friends and family.

After we made it out of the sanctuary we went to the dinning hall where we were served a very delicious meal. Sesshomaru and I were talking about how much fun we both had today and then came the speeches which were funny as hell when it came to my best friend and my brother-in-law.

Finally the cake. I was so excited about it. Sango was good at making stuff like this and my wedding cake was no different. In fact I think its the best she has done yet. Sesshomaru and I cut the cake together and we smashed it into our faces. Everyone laughed at how we looked. I smiled and Sesshomaru took me in his arms and kissed me again.

Finally after cake and dancing it was time to leave. InuTashio and Izayoi were taking the girls for the night. Inuyasha seemed pretty intent on talking to Kagome the whole night and eventually took her home. Sesshomaru loaded me into his car and drove me to a hotel. I looked at him. "This way we wont get disrupted." He said to me. I smiled and then got out with him.

We got a room for the night and I looked around it. It was a small room and very nice for a little visit. Finally Sesshomaru came up behind me and kissed my neck. "Are you ok?" I nodded and then turned around and kissed him. He smiled and then picked me up. "Good because when I am through with you, you will be lucky to even make it out of bed." He said. I blushed and then he put me down and let me go to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and then opened the bag that both Kagome and Izayoi packed. I looked at it and frowned. Leave it to them two to pack me a bag with nothing but see through clothes. I put on one of the revealing nighties and wrapped my arms around me. I looked down and blushed. A couple days ago I confided into the Izayoi that I had only ever been with Lee and that I didn't know what to do. So she took me to go get a full body wax and everything.

I finally gained the courage to leave the bathroom and found Sesshomaru sitting on the bed under the covers reading something. He sure does look good sitting there. He must have heard me but decided reading was more interesting. I had to think of something. I got onto the bed and laid right next to him.

Finally he finished whatever it was he was reading and then he froze. His eyes widened and then he looked at my face. I smiled and then sat up. "You like?" I asked him. He nodded and then leaned over to me and kissed me. I moaned and then kissed him back. Sesshomaru got out from underneath the covers and that was when I felt him.

Sesshomaru didn't lack a thing when it came to being a man. But man did he put Lee to shame. "Rin, I have to ask you something. That day in the thicket when Lee and you were fighting did you really have a crush on me?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Rin another question when was the last time?" I paused a moment Lee and I had stopped having sex over two years ago. "Two years." I said to him and he nodded.

Sesshomaru explored my body and made all kinds of sounds come out of me. Then he went down to my pussy and then I felt his tongue lick me. I moved away and he pulled me too him. "Rin its alright. I promise." He said to me. I nodded and then relaxed as he started to do it again. Soon this feeling bubbled up inside and then I lost control and Sesshomaru came up and was licking his fingers. I couldn't stop myself and I pulled him into a kiss. He nipped at my lip and I stopped. He smirked at me.

Sesshomaru was kissing me and then I felt something come to the entrance of my pussy and I looked down. I had my worried of him actually fitting in me and then before I knew it he had me into another kiss and was entering me. I moaned tried to keep the tears out of my eyes. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at me. "You never touched yourself or used toys?" He asked me. I blushed and shook my head. I smiled and then went in and out of me over and over. Finally that feeling came back and then this pressure was gone and I was tired.

After going through that feeling two more times Sesshomaru collapsed on top of me and kissed me over and over again. I ran a hand through his hair when I started to think about what we did. "Sesshomaru?" I asked him. He looked up at me and I smiled. "What is it Rin?" He asked me. "I was wondering do you get the feeling in you stomach and then eventually you can't hold on anymore and let go?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru sat up on his elbows and looked at me. "Rin what are you saying? I ejaculated in you and you well you can cum a lot." He said as he kissed my right breast. "Cum?" I asked him. He looked at me again. "You...did you never have an orgasm with Lee?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "That feeling did you ever have it with him. I shook my head.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed me deeply. "Well I'm amazed he even got you pregnant if he couldn't make you cum. Rin its ok. Its normal. I would be disappointed in myself if you didn't. Its how it should feel. OK?" He asked me. I nodded and then soon I feel asleep. I was so tired form the days activities.

**Well what do you think? I'm thinking of ending the story here. What do you all think I should do? More and no more?**


	12. Games!

**Games!**

**Hello my dear readers. I hope you find what I am about to tell you very exciting! I have decided to keep this fic going until well I don't know when but still this fic will not end yet. I hope you are all excited about it as much as I am. YAY! Also if you are readers who read The Married Life that will not be updated until the tie on the poll breaks. So if you haven't voted, vote now! Thanks and enjoy!**

I had kept my life pretty much normal. Well the girls go to school and so that time is pretty much boring. Sesshomaru asked if I wanted to home school them but I didn't want to take away from them in meeting friends and stuff. So I just read and watched tv. Sesshomaru asked me not to go back to work because he didn't want the girls to be alone. It was more for him then the girls in my opinion.

When Sesshomaru had a lunch break he would come home and instead of eating lunch he ate me. I soon learned I will either have a early lunch or a late one. Sesshomaru had just laid his head on my chest and I was running my hands through his hair. "Sesshomaru." I said his name. He moaned and then nodded his head. I smiled at his action. "How long is this going to keep up?" I asked him.

He turned his head to face me and then smiled. "For as long as it takes to put a child in you." He said to me. I giggled and then kissed him deeply. "Ok well as much as round two sounds fun I have to eat something. I didn't get breakfast this morning thanks to someone." I said as I got my jeans and shirt back on. "Rin?" I turned to face Sesshomaru. "Tell me have you ever played truth or dare?" He asked me.

I raised and eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, why?" I asked him. This could not be good. Sesshomaru from the moment we got married told me is favorite things to do was play a very interesting variety of sex games. "How about a game?" He asked. I thought a moment and then I nodded. "What are the rules?" I asked him. He smirked. "You can only use truth three times. An you can not back down from the dares." He stated.

I thought a moment. "How long does each dare have to last?" He kissed my neck. "Each dare will last depending on the dare." He whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath and then nodded. "Lady's first." He said and then kissed my neck. "Alright Truth or Dare?" I asked him. Sesshomaru smirked. "Truth." He said to me. I frowned. I had to think a minute and then I turned around in his arms. "Is it true that you love me?" I asked him.

Sesshomaru kissed my nose and smiled. "From the moment I saw you." He answered. I smiled and then waited for him to ask me. Sesshomaru kissed me on the lips and then pulled back. "Truth or Dare?" he asked me. I smiled and kissed him. "Truth." If he wanted to play that game so would I. Sesshomaru smirked and then kissed me deeply. "Is it true that you would never go for a threesome?" He asked me.

I pulled away. "Sesshomaru!" I yelled. I left the room and then went to the kitchen to get me something to eat. My stomach growled and then I smiled as I made me this yummy sandwich. Sesshomaru had followed me into the kitchen. It was very empty but Sesshomaru cut back on some staff to go work for Inuyasha at his home where he was currently trying to make it liveable for himself and maybe his future girlfriend. If all goes well with Kagome that is.

"Did you cut back on more of the staff?" He nodded. "Why did you do that?" I asked him. I know I was the one to ask him too. I mean who really needs two cooks, four cleaning ladies and eight gardeners? "Cause I believe my wife wanted to know why we needed fourteen people to work for us in the first place." He said to me. I smiled and kissed him. "I thought you might like to know that weekends they wont be working." He said. I nodded and then took my food to the table.

"So about the truth." He said to me. I looked a him. "No!" I said to him. He smirked and then took a bite of my sandwich. I frowned and then looked at him. "Truth or Dare?" I asked him. "Truth." He said with a small smirk on his face. "Ok. Is it true you want a son?" I asked him. He nodded. "And another one and then maybe a three or four more girls. Depending on how much Saori and Kaori want them." He smiled.

I couldn't help the smiled that came across my face. He always wanted what was best for the girls and it it was best for him to that was just a bonus on his part. "Truth or Dare Rin?" He asked me. I smiled and looked at him. "Dare." I said to him and then finished my lunch. Sesshomaru growled and then left the room for a minute.

He came back and then before I could move he had me on the table. "I dare you to wear this for the rest of the day." He said showing me the object in his hands. I blushed and looked away. "An every hour on the dot you have to turn it on for ten minutes. Understand?" He asked me. I nodded and before I could do anything. Sesshomaru was undoing my jeans and sticking it in right up against my clit.

He redid my jeans and then put the controller in my pocket. I looked at him and he kissed me deeply. "I believe it's your turn." He said to me as he kissed my neck. "T...truth or...or...dare?" I asked in between breaths. He nipped my neck and then looked at me. "Dare." He said to me. I smirked. Well if he really wanted to play this game then here is where he can prove it.

I smiled at him and then kissed his lips lightly and whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow and looked at me. "Fine." He said and then left. I smirked and then went to put the dishes away and then went to the computer in Sesshomaru's office. I messed around for a bit and then I got a video chat from him. I smirked and then opened the chat.

Sesshomaru didn't look happy about my dare. I smiled and then I seen the time and then I showed him the remote and he smirked. I pushed the on button and shirked as I felt it vibrate against me. Sesshomaru smirked and counted the minutes for me and then after ten minutes I had cum and was all wet. I could tell that Sesshomaru's breathing was a little heavy. "I believe you have a dare to perform for me." I said to him. He gave me a small smile and then before I knew it Sesshomaru had lowered the camera to show me his not so little friend.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru started to stroke himself and I loved the moans he let out. I couldn't stop myself from licking my lip and then after ten minutes of Sesshomaru jerking off he came and it was so much it hit the camera. I was about to tell him to ask me but then I heard the front door open and I heard my daughters calling me. I told Sesshomaru I loved him and couldn't wait to see him.

I went downstairs to my girls and told them I loved them and missed them. They gave me hugs and asked if they could have a snack. I told them sure then I went to the kitchen to get them something to eat. I looked up and knew in about fifteen minutes I had to push the on button. I was handing them a snack when Sesshomaru texted me. _Truth or Dare? _He asked. I smiled.

I replied. _Dare._ I then smiled at the girls and asked them how their day went. They were telling me all about the kids and telling me what games they played and what they had for lunch. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as they went on and on about school. My phone told me I had a text so I looked at it. _I dare you to go to a sex toy shop and buy us a new toy for me to use on you._

I took a deep breath and then called Izayoi and asked he to take the girls for a bit. She said that Sesshomaru just asked her to take them for the night. I was ok with that and then got them ready to go to their grandparents house. They were excited and so I took them thanks Izayoi and then went on my way.

I made it to the store and just in time for me to turn the vibrator on. I bit my lip and then turned it on and moaned as where it was making me it feel amazing. I then went in to the store and then started to look around. "Hello can I help you?" A man asked. I shook my head. I didn't want to talk. I was worried about what might come out.

The man left me alone and then I went about my own business. I blushed as I past each and everyone of the items. "Why me?" I asked myself quietly. I then smiled as I seen one particular object that I thought would be very interesting.

I grabbed one that was boxed up and then went to pay for it. The man put it in a bag for me and then thanked me for coming me. I then left and got in the car. My phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answer it. As I waited for a reply I turned the one I was using off. "Did you get something?" Sesshomaru asked. I sighed. "Yes I did." I answered. "Then come to the office." He said and then hung up.

I groaned and then threw my phone in the seat next to me. I pull into traffic and then headed to his office. Everyone smiled and told me hi and how good it was to see me. I smiled at them and replied hello back. I knocked on Sesshomaru's door and he yelled enter.

I came into his office and then he looked at me. I smiled at the other two men in the room. "Rin I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you." He said to me. He knew I would catch on to his little game and I nodded. "Its alright. I wanted to surprise you anyway." I said to him. He smiled at me and pointed to a couch to sit on.

I sat and waited for Sesshomaru's little meeting to end. When it was Sesshomaru locked the door and came over to the couch. "So may I see what you bought?" He asked me. I smiled and pulled out the toy I had bought for him. He smirked and then kissed me. "Truth or Dare?" I asked him. He smirked. "Dare." He said to me.

I smiled and pulled him down to me by his tie. "I dare you to use it on me." I said and before I knew it Sesshomaru had my pants undone and off of me. He pushed it into me where this little rod thing would be pressing up against my clit. Sesshomaru had one hand on the toy and the other on my mouth. Soon I came and Sesshomaru cleaned me up.

He grabbed a blanket and covered me up and then went back to his desk to do more work. I slowly drifted into sleep. When I woke up Sesshomaru was rubbing my back and then I noticed it got dark outside. I sat up and stretched and then kissed Sesshomaru. He smiled. "You need to get changed so we can go out to eat and then come back to the party. He said to me. I nodded and then got up. 

Sesshomaru handed me a very revealing dress and then he wrapped me in his arms. "Yes?" I asked him. He smiled. "Truth or Dare?" He asked me. I smiled and then I kissed him. "Truth." I said to him. He smiled. "Is it true you just love it when I take you anytime anywhere?" He asked me. I thought a moment and realized I did. I mean on our honeymoon Sesshomaru took me to a nice warm place where we made love on the beach and because it was a private plane we had sex there too. I mean the only vehicle we haven't had sex in was the minivan.

I was addicted to sex. But did I care? No as long as it was Sesshomaru that was entering my body I didn't really care. "Yes." I answered him. He smiled and then pulled me to the door. We made our way to the car and then Sesshomaru pushed me against his jag. I smile and then a blushed as I felt him lift my leg up to his waist. "You smell so tempting." He said to me and then he opened my door. I got in and then he did and off we went to go eat dinner.

We made it to the fancy restaurant and then I smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at me and then smiled as he helped me out of the car. "What do you wish to know my dear?" He asked me. "Have you ever played these kinds of games with other women?" I asked him. Sesshomaru kissed me on the cheek. "Well not this one. But yes I have played a few." He said and then got us a table.

The waiter took us to a small corner both. The waiter took our orders and then said he would be back when our food was done. I smiled and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Truth or Dare?" I asked him. He smiled. "Dare." He said to me and then I smiled even more. "I dare you to let Jr. out." I said to him. He narrowed his eyes and then discreetly undid his pants. I smiled and then took off my shoe.

I carefully took my foot and put it on top of his cock. Sesshomaru hissed a little at me and this encouraged me to do more. Finally after playing for a bit I could tell he was really ready to cum. So I placed my foot back in my high heel and then was happy when dinner arrived. Sesshomaru closed his pants up after the food came and didn't really talk to me.

After dinner we made our way back to the office for the party. All the guys were telling Sesshomaru how lucky of a man he was to catch someone like me. I blushed as they all kept talking about me. Soon though Sesshomaru was ready to go home. I was too but I went through this kind of hell just for him. "Rin I have to go to my office." He said. I smiled and followed him to his office.

He was looking through his desk as I was looking out the window. I smiled as I felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around me. "I dare you to let me fuck you against the window." He said to me as he started to pull down the top part of my dress. I moaned. So this is why he didn't want me to wear panties and a bra. I smirked as Sesshomaru took both my legs one in each hand and lifted me up. I took my left hand and put it against the window and used the other to guide him in me. I moaned as I felt him go in.

Sesshomaru started to push me up and down on his cock. "Oh yes! Fuck me!" Sesshomaru was going faster as I knew it was a turn on when I cussed. "OH! Harder Sesshomaru! Fuck me harder!" I begged. I don't know why but for some reason the more risky the spot the funner it is. Sesshomaru started to got harder and faster and then I squirted and moaned.

Sesshomaru bit my neck and then took me to the couch. No matter what after anytime I had an orgasm he always wanted to clean me up. I don't know why and didn't really care. It felt so good. After Sesshomaru cleaned me up he fixed my dress and then took me out the back way to the car. We then left to go home.

**Well here is another chapter for you all. Thank you for reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks once again to all the readers.**


	13. Words!

**Words!**

**I have another chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy me continuing on with this story. If not sorry but then again if you see this message then you must want to me to continue on. Oh well. :) This may sound weird but I need websites that let me watch free anime, if you know of any please let me know. Thank you. On ward to the story!**

Saori had not only been using words but so has Kaori. Sesshomaru was at his wits end with Inuyasha. Know that he was seeing Kagome he was getting a lot better at what he said but he still let them slip out. I am so glad he hasn't taught her the f word. Sesshomaru would really flip his lid.

I had just gotten a call from the school about how the girls had been told to stop using the word damn and then let it slip out three more times. I had called Sesshomaru to tell him he might be getting phone calls. He told me he had to go so he could kill Inuyasha. I sighed as I pulled up to the school.

I walked into the office and there sat my angels looking very sad. I was about to sign them out of school when the principal asked me into his office. "Mrs. Tashiro I would like you to give this to the girls father." He said handing me a envelope. I looked at it a moment. "Look if this is about the girls. I am really sorry. We have been trying to get them to drop the language we have gone as far as keep the source away from them but they just can't stop." I said to him.

The man frown and then looked at me. "Look Mrs. Tashiro I would really like to talk to the girls father." He said to me. I "With all do respect Sir those are my daughters as well. So what ever you wish to talk to my husband about you can talk to me about as well." I said as I crossed my arms. The man sighed. "Ma'am your daughters have been causing problems sense they started school here. They have started food fights, they can't hold their tongues and they have gone as far as play jokes on other students. Harmful jokes that have caused kids to get seriously hurt. Apparently they need their father's stern hand to stop them cause it seems to me your not doing a good enough job." He said with a raised voice.

If its one thing I know is that my girls would never hurt another student. Kaori and Saori never would hurt anyone after what happened to Saori. An I remember hearing of this food fight and the girls explained to me that they tried to stop it. I know they may have problems holding their tongues but they are six years old what does anyone expect. "No apparently you need to do you job. The only talking that will be happening between you and my husband is him asking for paper to get the girls transferred. I know they can be a handful but when you sit there and tell me to my face that I am a horrible mother that is where you will have to face to consequences. You will be seeing my husband and he will not be happy." I said and then left his office and got the girls and took them to the car.

I grabbed my phone and call Sesshomaru telling him I would like to meet him at home. He agreed and then we hung up. "Mommy do you hate us?" Kaori asked. My heart broke. I always tried not to show anger in front of the girls. Sesshomaru and I had agreed that if we had a problem we would go to our room or his office and talk it out. But we would not yell in front of the girls. He and I both thought they had been through enough. But for them to think that hated them it made me wanna cry. "No Baby, Mommy will always love you. Mommy is just frustrated with the school. But Daddy will be home and so he and I will be talking for a bit. Ok?" I said to the both of them. They nodded.

We pulled into the driveway and before I knew it they both had their seat belts off and were running to Sesshomaru. He smiled and picked them both up and kissed them on the cheeks. They smiled and kissed him back. "Daddy that mean man said that Mommy was a bad mommy." Saori said. Sesshomaru looked at me and I guess I let some of the hurt show.

Sesshomaru nodded and then looked at the girls. "Well I brought Grandma and Grandpa over. Mommy and I have to talk. So can you play with them for a bit?" He asked the girls. They nodded and jump out of his hold and ran inside. "You ok?" He asked me. I nodded and he pulled me into his embrace and held me.

Sesshomaru took me to the study and I told him what happened. He nodded and started working on finding a school for the girls. He agreed with me about what the man said about the girls. He couldn't believe that they would do such mean things to other people and start things like a food fight. I was just siting in a chair in his office and then I looked up at him. "Isn't his son in the girls class?" I asked Sesshomaru.

He looked up from his computer and then he looked at the class list that he had in his office when we had to do projects for a holiday. "Yes, why does it matter?" He asked me. "Tell me if the girls told you that someone did something but it was them but you didn't know it was them. Would you believe it?" I asked him. Sesshomaru thought a moment and nodded. "So maybe a certain little boy doesn't like the girls and tells on them to his father but its really him that does it." I said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and then called the office to cancel his appointments tomorrow and made sure that he was going to be able to go to the school.

I then got out of the study and went to go make supper. It was a Friday which meant no staff in the house. I decided to make something simple so I made a very nice potato casserole. The girls loved it and so I didn't have problems with it. I was waiting for it to bake when the girls came in and asked to help me.

I smiled at my little helpers as they set the table. I then told them to go get their daddy and grandparents. Inuyasha arrived along with Kagome. I told them to sit down supper was done and ready. Inuyasha was happy. If its one thing I learned being married to Sesshomaru always make enough for an army. Cause them two can pack it away and so can InuTashio. And the twins are almost just as bad.

We were in the middle of eating when Saori asked for me. "What is it?" I asked her. She smiled. "I have a joke for you." She said to me. I smiled and gave her my attention. "Ready?" She asked and I nodded my head. "Ok what starts with F and ends with K? She asked me. I thought it was cute she learned this joke already I picked up my glass and before I took a drink I answered her. "Firetruck." I said and then took a drink of my water. "That's not what you were yelling to Daddy last night." She said.

Everyone was silent except for me and I was literally choking on my water. Sesshomaru had gotten up and help me get it out of my tubes. Kagome had gotten a little worried and then helped out as well. She then checked my throat to make sure it was ok. After I was done dying Inuyasha was laughing so hard. My life sucks!

**I know its like super short but I thought it was funny! What do you think? Funny or not funny? Oh and please give me websites. I am going nuts. Oh and Taraah36 don't worry all you questions will be answered in later chapters if they don't then message me and yell at me and then I can fix that problem. Thank you all to those who review and read. **


	14. Important Notice!

**Important Notice!**

**I am sad to say but both The Married Life and Life Unexpected will be put on hold for a while. I am sorry to tell you all this. An I have a very good reason to do this. My parents and I have to replace our mobile home and so that means I have to pack up my room to make things easier to move when they switch out our home. I probably wont have internet service for a while. My dad might have to take down our tower to make sure our new home will fit. That and we wont have power for a couple days. But I do promise that once my room is settled and we have power and all that good stuff I will get my butt to work and give you updates. Please forgive me for both the notice and the fact there wont be any updates for a couple of weeks. Thank you for all the suport and reviews they mean a lot to me. **


	15. Sick!

**Sick!**

**Hello everyone! So sorry for the long wait. Before you ask no I don't have a new home. Sad, very sad. We think we have one but due to cold weather coming in we may not get it until Spring. Lame! That would mean this country girl would have to move to town. Which makes me even sadder. Grr...but on the bright side I have a chapter update and my story is over hundred reviews. YAY! Please pray I get my new home before the cold sets in. I do not want to live in town. Thank you!**

It had been a week. Sesshomaru left to go on a business trip a week before our anniversary. I couldn't believe it, we had been married a year already. It was the greatest thing for all of us. I won't say our family is perfect cause its not. In fact I think Sesshomaru starts things just to have make up sex.

I had Saori on my left and Kaori on my right. We waited and watched as the men and women met up with their family but no sign of Sesshomaru. The girls were jumping up and down looking everywhere for him. I started to panic. He said today and the girls heard him so where could he be. I looked down to see two very sad little girls. I sighed and then looked up again and then noticed a very happy looking man watching and waiting for his two daughters.

I pointed behind them and they turned and started to run at him. I smiled as I seen Sesshomaru pick up both girls and kissed them on the cheek. He then started to walk towards me. I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I smiled and blushed as the girls giggles.

Sesshomaru put the girls down and each grabbed a hand and held it. We then walked to the luggage claim and then he grabbed his bag. "So have you two been good for Mommy?" Sesshomaru asked the girls. They nodded and then smiled at us both. Sesshomaru smiled back and then wrapped and arm around me. "So how is Mommy doing?" He asked me. I smiled and then shrugged my shoulders. "Mommy looks tired." Kaori said to us. I smiled at them and then went back to my silence.

After stropping to eat and an hour drive we made it back home. We put the girls to bed together and then Sesshomaru read them a story. I smiled as I watched their little eyes closing. They were truly my little angels. Sesshomaru looked at me and smiled and then we left after kissing them and turning off the lights. "So how was your week alone with our little devils?" He asked me.

I wrapped an arm around his waist and then looked up at him. "To be honest I had to send them to your parents. The day after you left I felt horrible. I was so sick and I didn't want the girls to get whatever it was." I said to him. Sesshomaru pulled away. "You feel better?" He asked me. I nodded and then we went to our room.

"So any idea what caused you to become so sick?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and then shook my head. "Did you go to the doctor for it?" He asked me. I once again shook my head. "Next time your sick and I am not home please go? I don't want anything to happen to you." He said to me. I nodded and then smiled. I went to the closet and grabbed some pj's. I slipped out of my jeans and sweater and then put on the pajama pants. "Your kidding me?" I asked myself. I looked in the mirror and frowned. "Its from being lazy. Got to get something to help me keep some weight off." I said once again to myself.

I left the bathroom and found Sesshomaru crashed out on the bed. I smiled and then laid next to him. He moaned in his sleep and I kissed him on the head and turned the lights off. He deserved a good nights sleep.

The next morning I woke to having Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around me. I smiled and turned to see him still asleep. I carefully slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I brushed my hair and before I knew it I was over the toilet puking my guts up. When I was done I flushed the toilet and then looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in the door way. I wipped my mouth and then went to the sink to brush my teeth.

"I thought you were feeling better?" He asked me. I turned to look at him. "I am calling the doctor. There is no point in you having to suffer because you are stubborn." He said to me. I glared at him and sighed. Sesshomaru then left and I was going and laying down until he returned. "I hate the doctor. Doctor's are dumb and don't know anything." I said to myself.

I then heard two sighs that belong to two little girls who were currently looking at me with frustration. I pouted and then smiled at them. They smiled back and got on the bed with me. "Mommy we will take care of you. But first we must find out what the doctor says in order to do so." Said Saori. I smiled at my little angels. They truly are the most amazing things.

Finally after forever Sesshomaru returned. He smiled as he seen the girls trying to make me feel better. "Get dressed. Your appointment is in an hour." He said to me. I nodded and watched as he took the girls out of the room. I smiled and got up. I waited a minute to make sure I wasn't going to be sick and then went to the closet and got a dress out. "It's probably PMS." I smiled and got dressed and went downstairs.

Sesshomaru had both the girls ready to go and was waiting for me by the front door. I smiled and kissed him. He smiled back and then I went against all ideas of being right and picked up Kaori. She smiled and Sesshomaru glared at me. He in turn picked up Saori. We carried them to the car and put them in their seats.

The drive was interesting. I was praying the whole time that I didn't throw up. Sesshomaru squeezed my hand and kept driving. I turned around to see both Saori and Kaori asleep. Car rides were interesting with those two. You never know when they are going to be chatterboxes or the living dead. We made it to the doctor's office with ten minutes to spare.

We grabbed the girls and made our way inside. The receptionist smiled at Sesshomaru like the last time I was in here. She frowned when she saw me again and with the girls. "Who are we seeing today Sir?" She asked Sesshomaru. I rolled my eyes and shifted Kaori in my arms. Between her knee in my stomach and me feeling sick it was not comfortable.

Sesshomaru looked from the woman behind the counter to me. "Rin Tashiro. I called her in this morning." He said with annoyance in his voice. Sesshomaru couldn't stand other women looking at him like he was candy. Sesshomaru was a one woman kind of guy and I was his woman. The receptionist looked at me and then told us to take a seat.

Sesshomaru put Saori's sleeping head on his shoulder and looked at a very tired looking Kaori. She was very close to falling asleep when the nurse called me back. Sesshomaru got up as well and I knew he wanted to know what was making me so sick. I followed the nurse back and she smiled at the sleeping girls. "Well they sure are the cutest things. You two sure are lucky to have such cute little girls." She said as she brought me to a scale. Sesshomaru carefully took Kaori from me and I stepped onto it. I frowned when I noticed I had gained five pounds.

The nurse smiled at me and then took my height. "Alright follow me and I will take you to your room." She said. I grabbed Kaori from Sesshomaru and followed her. She opened the door for us and then came in. "Alright I am gonna take your temp. and then your blood pressure." She said to me. I sat patiently with Kaori still asleep. She finished up with me and wrote down the information. "Ok. I am gonna let the doctor know your here and then he will be in with you." She said and then left.

Saori woke up and looked around. "Has the doctor seen Mommy yet?" She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head and kissed hers. She smiled and then closed her eyes and fell back asleep. I smiled as I watched her and then notice Sesshomaru smiling at me. I blushed and then looked away. "So for our one year I was thinking maybe doing something at home. Maybe like a movie or something?" I said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and took in what I said.

I was about to go on but the doctor entered the room. "Well hello Mrs. Tashiro. What seems to be the problem?" He asked me. I took in his words and thought how to answer him. "Well for the past week I have been throwing up and not eating much. I did have a fever but it broke." I said to him. He nodded and wrote it down. "Well there had been a string of the flu going about. I will give you a prescription. I want you on some bed rest. It will do you wonders." He said. I nodded and waited for the slip of paper.

We told him thank you and then left. Sesshomaru took me and the girls home and got my medicine. When he returned he had a class of water and a pill. I smiled and took it. He then told me to sleep and he would take care of the girls for the day. I smiled and took advantage of the extra sleep. When I woke up it was three in the afternoon. I yawned and then went in search of my husband and girls. It didn't take much work. I found all three in the living room asleep. I smiled and shook Sesshomaru awake.

He opened his eyes and looked at me and then looked around. I smiled as he carefully removed Kaori from his chest and laid her down next to Saori who was in the chair. I smiled at both of them and Sesshomaru took me to the other room . "Feel any better?" He asked me. I nodded and he smiled and then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

I was about to kiss him on the cheek when I felt very ill to my stomach and ran to the bathroom. Sesshomaru followed and held my hair back for me. It was so disgusting throwing up in front of him. But Sesshomaru never turned away or anything. When I was finally done I asked Sesshomaru to go get my toothbrush. He did as I asked.

I tied my hair back and before I knew it I was throwing up again. "I think I am going to die." I said to myself. Sesshomaru chuckled and then handed me, my toothbrush and paste. I smiled my thanks and he helped me stand up. "You have got to be kidding me." I said. Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow and looked at me.

"My pajama pants these ones are to tight too. Ugh...being a mom has made me lazy." I said to him. Sesshomaru looked from my face down to my stomach and then back to my face. I shrugged him off and brushed my teeth all the while Sesshomaru is looking at me. It was starting to creep me out. "Sesshomaru your being creepy. I don't like it, so please stop." I said to him. He didn't listen and just kept doing what he was doing.

"What in the blazes are you looking at? I am too tired to sleep with you, so your out of luck there." I said but it didn't bother him at all. I turned all the way around and looked at him. He finally kept eye contact with me and then wrapped me in his arms. I raised and eyebrow at him as he pulled away. "I will return after while." He said to me and then he was gone.

I stood there for a moment taking in his words trying to understand them. "What do you mean you will return them after while?" I asked myself and then pouted and left the bathroom and returned to the living room. "He is such a strange person." I said and then waited for him.

**Well here is an update. Sorry for taking so long. Thanks once again for reading and reviewing. Now this girl is going to crash cause she is very tried. Sorry for a short chapter but allergy medicine kicked in and I am about to face plant into my computer. Also if any of my reviewers know of any good Sesshomaru/Rin fics let me know. I love reading fics. Thanks again! :)**


	16. Disappointment!

**Disappointment!**

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all ready for a new chapter. I wasn't goin to write one but seein how I can't watch Once Upon a Time today you will get it. I have a new home its just not out here yet. Sad I know but hoping this week it will come. If it don't then I will go crazy. Well on to the new chapter. **

Sesshomaru returned and then handed me a bag. I looked at it and then opened it. I looked back up at him. "Do you really think?" I asked him. Sesshomaru nodded and then lifted me up. I went to the bathroom and then took the test. I set a timer on my watch and kept my eyes close.

If I was pregnant then everyone would be happy. I was a little scared but then I remember the paper I signed saying I had to try to give Sesshomaru a baby or more. I took a deep breath as the timer went off. I turned it off and then looked at the test. I frowned and then left the room. Sesshomaru had been outside waiting for me.

I shook my head and showed him the test. He kissed my head and smiled. "Don't worry we'll keep trying." He said to me. I sighed and looked up at him. "We've been trying for almost a year. What if there is something wrong with me? What if I can't give you a baby Sesshomaru?" I asked him. He ran a hand through my hair and smiled at me and then kissed me. "If you can't have a baby then that's fine. An if you really want one then we can adopt one." He said to me. I nodded my head and then rested it on his chest.

We went and got the girls up for supper. Kaori was trying to get away with not eating and Saori kept telling on her. I sighed as my two girls were once again fighting about good foods. Sesshomaru settled it quickly. I tried to eat but I couldn't. I was still upset with not being pregnant. I ate half of my food and then Sesshomaru sent me to bed. I told the girls goodnight and then left the room.

That night I had nightmares about losing my first baby. I woke up in a cold sweat and Sesshomaru was awake and holding me. "Rin what is it?" He asked. I shook my head. "It was just a bad dream. I'm fine now." I said and then laid down on his chest. Sesshomaru ran his hand up and down my back trying to help me relax. "Is it about not being pregnant?" he asked me. I nodded and he kissed my head. An before I knew it I was out like a light.

Tomorrow was our anniversary. I was so excited. One year. I can't believe it. What made me happier is that I wasn't sick anymore. That really made Sesshomaru happy. I was in the mall looking for a gift for Sesshomaru when I ran into Inuyasha and Kagome. I smiled at the both of them and Kagome hugged me. "So how do you feel?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Wait a second. What do you mean feel better? What did I miss?" Inuyasha asked me. "I was a little sick for a couple days. But I am much better now." I said to him. Inuyasha scowled at me and the huffed. Kagome and I both giggled and she patted his arm. "So what are you two up too?" I asked them. "We are buying gifts for everyone." Inuyasha answered. I nodded. "Let me guess your done with gift shopping already?" Kagome asked. I nodded and smiled. "You probably went on a craft spree again." She said with a laugh. "So what if I did. I like making things and seeing how I am getting fat from being lazy I have to do something." I said to them.

Inuyasha chuckled and then Kagome looked at me with wide eyes. "Hey Inuyasha, Rin and I are gonna have a girl moment. Meet us in the food court?" She said. Inuyasha nodded and then drugged me with her. "Where are we going?" Kagome stopped in front of the drug store and then went in and came back five minutes later.

"Kagome what in the heck?" I asked her. She smiled and then dragged me to the bathroom. I pouted and then she showed me the test. "Kagome, I..." I looked down. "I've already token a test. It was negative." I said to her. Kagome sighed and then pulled me to her. "Humor me?" She asked me. I sighed and then went in the stall. I did my thing and set the timer like I did the last time.

I sighed and then left the stall and handed it to Kagome. She smiled and waited for the timer to go off. The whole time each of us refused to look at the test. Kagome said she didn't want to be the first to know. I was having a mental war with myself. The whole time I just want to cry. Kagome can be a real mean jerk sometimes.

Finally my watch went off. I turned the timer off and then took the test from Kagome. I wasn't really looking because I didn't want to get my hopes up. I was about to hand it to her and then stopped. "Wait a second." I said Kagome looked over my shoulder and then looked at me. "Rin your..." I smiled and then hugged Kagome.

"What was the hug for?" She asked me. I smiled and then waved the test. "I have the perfect gift for Sesshomaru now." I said and then I left the bathroom. Before I went three feet I turned around and went back in the bathroom. "Oh Kagome don't tell anyone. I want Sesshomaru to know. Ok?" I said to her. She smiled and then nodded. I once again smiled back and ran out the door.

I made my way to my car and then headed home. I stopped at a drug store an looked at the baby stuff. I grabbed a baby bottle and then left. I smiled as I walked inside and then ran straight to the craft room. Sesshomaru had it made for when I do things with the girls. I got the tissue paper out and looked through the colors. I got some blue and pink out and smile. I wrapped the test up in the paper and then slipped it into the bottle. I got a little card and thought for a moment about what it should say and then I drew a box and wrote the word Boy next to it and then drew another with the word Girl next to it.

I smiled and then hid the bottle in my makeup table. I smiled more when I heard the door open and ran to see my two girls and a very soaked husband. I looked out the window and was amazed at the down pour. "Come on you two lets get dry clothes on and then we can get a snack. I said and then lead them upstairs. They told me they could do it themselves and so I left.

I went to our room and saw Sesshomaru standing in the bathroom. I smiled and looked at his wet clothes. "Don't tell me that you need help changing too." I said to him with a smile on my face. Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head. "No but if you want to help then be my guest." He said in my ear. I blushed and looked away. "I know the girls will no doubt interrupt us." He said with a smile. "Maybe after they go to bed." He said as I was leaving. I smiled and then left to go check on the girls.

They came down in dry pajamas and was ready for a snack. "Mommy can we ask you something?" Kaori asked. I nodded as I grabbed fruit snacks out of the cabinet. "Well Saori and I were wondering when we were going to get a baby brother or sister." Kaori said. I smiled at them both. "Well that is something that goes with time. You just have to wait just like Daddy and I." I said to them both. Sesshomaru came in and stole some of their snacks. They both giggled and then continued on.

We laughed and the girls asked when they could make cookies. I was just about to grab the recipe book to start on the goodies. I don't care if we always have a cook in the house. I loved doing things like baking and making things with the girls. Sesshomaru decided to stay and watch. An by watch he means take pictures of the event. I was really enjoying my time with them. Sesshomaru decided he was the taste tester for all the cookies and pies we made. Finally it was time to make dinner.

They girls asked for something simple. So I decided to make spaghetti. They always loved when I made it for them. I got some of the bagged tomato's I had stored out of the fridge and got all the spices and meat and pasta. The girls got the pot with help from Sesshomaru and the strainer. I got the girls to wash their hands and then we started on supper. The girls put the hamburger in the pot and then together we added the spices. Sesshomaru apparently was still on picture duty.

Finally the seasoning part was done. I got the other pot and started to boil the pasta. After that was done the girls and I got working on the sauce. The girls didn't like chunky tomato's so we mixed them to make a creamy texture. The girls were so excited. I drained the meat of the grease and then I drained the noddles and then mixed it all together.

Sesshomaru got the plates and the girls got the forks and napkins and I dished the food out. I buttered some bread and then gave it to them. They smiled and thanked me for dinner. I smiled at them and went on eating my supper. After that Sesshomaru took the dishes and loaded them in the washer. I put the left overs in the fridge and we headed to go watch some movies.

Half way through the second movie the girls were out like a light. We finished the movie and carried them to bed. We kissed their heads and left the room. Sesshomaru carried me to our room and then laid me on the bed. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. "I love you Sesshomaru." I said to him. He smiled more and then crushed me to the bed. "I love you, too Rin." He said and kissed me deeply.

That night we went to bed with out having sex. Which I enjoyed those nights. I enjoyed the sex but I was glad to know that Sesshomaru wanted more then just sex. I snuggled closer to him and I smiled as I felt safe in his arms. The only arms that ever showed me true love. I had my head rested on his shoulder and that was when I finally feel asleep.

I woke up the next day to a note. I frowned at it and noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't in bed and that is bag was gone. "Probably at the office." I said to myself and opened the note to read what my husband had to say about him not waking up with me.

_Dear Rin,_

_I am sorry that I could not wake up with you this morning. I received a text from that ignorant brother of mine and we had just discovered that someone was stealing from the company. I am so sorry. I promise to call you later and give you updates. I do hope you will forgive me._

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Sesshomaru_

_P.S. Happy anniversary! Your gift is in the bathroom._

I shot out of bed and went to the bathroom and saw that he had gotten me a jewelry case filled with rings, necklaces and bracelets. I smiled as I went through it all. "I am so spoiled." I said and then got dressed. I grabbed the bottle from the drawer and then put it in my purse. I then went upstairs and got the girls ready and dressed. We had our breakfast and we enjoyed the meal.

I got them loaded in the car and we stopped and got Sesshomaru some lunch before we went to go see him. On our way to the office I notice a little store and looked at the time. I pulled in and we all went in. It was a little t-shirt store that made things and stuff. I smiled as I seen two identical shirts and one said Big Sis and the other said Little Sis. Then I smiled bigger and went to clerk.

"Excuse me." I said to her. She came over and smiled. "What can I help you with Ma'am?" She said to me. "Well I was wondering how long it would take to make two shirts one that says Big Sis and another that says Soon to be Big Sis?" I asked her. She went to her computer and typed in what I said and then ran the scan. "It will take about fifteen minutes total." She said to me. I smiled and grabbed my check book. "How much?" I asked her. She put in the shirt sizes and the other information and told me thirty. I wrote her a check and then waited for the shirts. After fifteen minute she called me over and gave me the shirts.

"We have a changing room over there." She pointed it out and I smiled my thanks and took the girls to the room and changed their shirts. They read what they said and smiled at me. I smiled back and took them to the car. Then we made our way to the office. I grabbed the sandwiches and the girls. We went to the floor and then to the office door. Saori knocked and waited. Inuyasha opened the door and let us in. I gave both him and InuTashio their lunch and then told the girls to give their daddy his and the bottle. 

Sesshomaru took the objects and then picked up the girls and put them on his lap. He asked Saori to open his lunch while he looked at the bottle. He raised and eyebrow and opened it up and pulled out the tissue paper and the tag. He read the tag and then opened the tissue paper. There he found the positive test. I smiled and then Kaori showed him their new shirts.

InuTashio gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me he couldn't wait to tell Izayoi about the new baby. Inuyasha gave me a hug and told me good job. Sesshomaru was still in shocked and InuTashio took the girls with him and drug Inuyasha out of the office. "So we are really going to have a baby?" He asked me. I nodded and then walked over to him.

He stood up and kissed me and then he got on his knees and kissed my stomach. "I am going to make a doctors appointment for you right now." He said as he reached for his phone. I put the phone down and wrapped myself around him. "I already did all that. All you have to worry about is making sure we have all the things we need for the baby." I said to him. He smiled and kissed me. "Oh and pray that its not going to be twins. I think one set is enough for this family." I said to him with a smiled.

Sesshomaru smiled and kept kissing me. When it was time for us to leave the whole company knew that Sesshomaru was indeed expecting his third child from his wife. No one ever told me that those two girls weren't mine. When the girls spoke about their mother everyone knew they meant me. Some were worried that I was after the money and when Inuyasha told them that when I went shopping half the stuff I bought was for the girls and nothing for myself.

Everyone told me congratulations and such about the new baby. Izayoi received a call about it from her husband and we were informed that we were to go to dinner at the main home tonight. Sesshomaru left the office early telling Inuyasha to take his car. Sesshomaru took my keys and drove us home. I smiled as we talked about the baby and nothing else. This is how it should have been with my first baby. But better late then never.

**Well? Good, bad ready to kill me? :) Until next time! Wow that line had me thinking about Dragon Tales. Mm...time to go listen to the theme song! Enjoy! Review if you wish.**


	17. Family Dinner!

**Family Dinner!**

**Well hello everyone! Here is the update I said you would get from me. I do hope you all like this chapter. Its not much but due to my trailer moving in Monday I am tryin to give y'all somethin before I lose track and get busy unpackin everythin. So please enjoy. Thanks to those who reviewed it makes me happy!**

I had the girls ready for the dinner Izayoi demanded her husband make us have. I smiled as my girls wore identical dresses for the dinner. It was so interesting to see what they wanted to wear. The last time Saori wanted to dress alike Kaori bit her. Then it was an all out war.

I smiled as I did their hair. Saori told me to do it alike but not alike. So I did side braids but on different sides. I enjoyed styling their hair with it being so long and the fact that its the same shade as their Daddy's. Once done the girls ran down to Sesshomaru and showed off how pretty they were. I smiled at my handy work and went to Sesshomaru's side.

"Alright in the car. Last time we were late I heard Grandma go on for hours. An seeing how Grandma InuKimi will be there I really don't want to be late." Sesshomaru said and kissed the side of my head. I smiled at him and then went to pick Saori up to carry. Sesshomaru gave me a dirty look and I stuck my tongue out at him.

We got the girls in the car and pulled out of the drive and headed for his parents house. "Rin I don't..." I held my hand up and looked at him. "Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant not dying. I can carry our thirty pound children that never gain weight. It won't kill me." I said as I smiled at him. He glared and then let the subject go for now.

I sighed and looked out the window, and smiled as I seen the main house come into view. Sesshomaru pulled up and turned the car off. We both got out and got the girls out. Just to prove my point to Sesshomaru, I carried Saori to the door. He wasn't happy but he could tell that I wasn't going to prop my feet up twenty-four, seven. Sesshomaru let us in and we set the girls on the floor and before we knew it they had tackled their Uncle to the floor.

I giggled at the sight and then was pulled into a hug by Kagome. She smiled and then smiled at my stomach which for some reason made me blush. Izayoi came running to us and pulled me into a hug and before we knew it she was crying. I looked panicked and finally Inuyasha and InuTashio pulled her off. I sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Hello Grandmother." I looked up to see both girls standing straight and using prefect speech. I looked up to see InuKimi coming over to us. I had only met the woman once and that was a year ago today. I bowed to her and she said nothing. "Hello girls." She said with out looking. I looked at Sesshomaru and then back at the girls with a smile.

They smiled at me and they both went to their Uncle and Kagome. "Grandpa is it time to eat? Daddy starved us all day!" They said with giggles. InuTashio looked at Sesshomaru and then laughed. "Girls please you both eat more their Uncle Inuyasha. If you two calmed down some then maybe your Mommy could put weight on you two." He said as he carried them both to the dinning hall.

I smiled when I heard the girls giggle more and then I saw they went to their seats at the table and waited. I sat down next to Saori out of habit and Kaori was between Inuyasha and Kagome. She offered to switch spots but Kagome refused knowing that Saori loved her Uncle.

InuTashio brought the up the subject of the baby. InuKimi didn't say a word as I told them that I had just found out the yesterday and if it weren't for Kagome I probably would know today. "I assume you made an appointment for the doctor to check on my Grandchild?" InuKimi asked. I nodded my answer to her. "I assume you will also be sure to find out the sex of the child and inform us as soon as you know when you go for your fifth month exam, correct?" She asked.

I was about to answer her when Sesshomaru decided to make himself known to the table. "Rin and I have agreed to not tell anyone what the baby is. In fact we plan to have it a surprise for even us. We will also not be telling anyone the names. This is between us and the girls. Once the baby is born then everyone else can be involved." He said to her. I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Sesshomaru how do you plan on us to prepare for this pup if we do not know what it will be?" When InuKimi started the pressure of trying to control my pregnancy it started to hurt a little. I wanted to enjoy it not have it question. Then it clicked, the girls birth mother was only with Sesshomaru for his money. But I was truly in love with the man.

"Mother there is no need for worry. Rin and I have it all worked out. We don't need baby things due to Izayoi being a hoarder and keeping the cribs and such after the girls were born. An if I remember correctly everything was unisex." He said to his mother putting her in her place. "I am not a hoarder." Izayoi said under her breath. I heard two giggles and looked at the girls.

InuKimi shot them glares and they silenced. I pouted and then I turned when I heard a growl. Sesshomaru was a little unhappy with the way his mother was acting. I sighed and squeezed his hand and he calmed down. "With all due respect Lady InuKimi this is Sesshomaru and I's child. I am pretty sure we can handle it on our own. An if we need help then we will ask for it. But as a nurse who worked with pregnant women and such I thing I know what I can and can't do." I said to her and then went back to eating my meal.

Everyone else saw this as a good idea and followed. Nothing more was said on the mater of our unborn child. How can I make her see that I am not a gold digger like Sesshomaru's last wife? I locked away my thoughts and went back to the new conversation at hand. Basketball. I was listening to Inuyasha explain a move to Kaori.

I looked to see disgust on InuKimi face. I ignored it and went back to listening to Inuyasha explain more into detail. "Daddy?" She asked. Sesshomaru gave her his full attention. "Can I play basketball next year?" She asked. Sesshomaru was silent for a minute. "As long as your grades are good and they have the program." He said to her. That was it for InuKimi because before we knew it she was slaming her hands in the table and stood up.

Sesshomaru wasn't the one to put her in her place this time. "InuKimi sit down. Sesshomaru and Rin have managed just fine raising these girls. They can do what they please and if they said they can do it then it is none of your business how they raise them as long as they do it right." InuTashio said to her. Not once to her raise his voice but no matter how you look at it he was not someone to mess with and make angry.

InuKimi sat down and stayed silent for the rest of the meal. Saori was going on and on about how when school starts again they will have to start doing homework again. We all except one laughed at her and then we finished the meal. The girls were tired and so was I. We said bye and telling them we would see them for Christmas in a couple of days.

We put the girls in the car and they were out. I smiled at them and then at Sesshomaru. "Rin, I am sorry that my..." I squeezed his hand and smiled. "Its alright. She has never liked me very well. I have just grown to get use to it." I said to him. He nodded and then kissed my hand. I smiled more and then leaned my head back and watched as it snowed.

Finally after thirty minutes of driving in the snow we made it home. Sesshomaru parked in the gurage and we got the sleeping girls out and carried them to bed. I changed their clothes out and put pj's on them and then kissed them goodnight. I found Sesshomaru on the floor sitting. I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Tired?" I asked.

Sesshomaru chuckled and the and then kissed the top of my head. "Come one lets go to bed." He said and carried me to our room. I smiled as he put me down on the floor in front of my closet. It kissed his cheek and then got a nighty on and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

After I was done I made my way to bed and didn't even take the time to pull the blankets back and then I was out. I thought I felt as if someone had place me under the covers and then pulled me to them. But I couldn't really tell with how tired I was.

The next morning I awoke way to early for my own good, but I was indeed under the blankets and Sesshomaru had me wrapped in his arms. I smiled but before I could do anything else I was back out and into dream world again with a smile on my face.

**I know its short but its better then nothin if you ask me. :) Anyway if you feel the need to review then please do. Thanks to those who read my stories! **


	18. Hell!

**Hell!**

**I know I haven't updated for a while and I am truly sorry. I was busy unpackin my new trailer. It is so nice to live in a trailer where I don't have to worry if I am gonna fall through the floor. I am still not done but I took a break and decided to write for you all.**

I was hanging out with Kagome and Sango at the mall. We were shopping for baby clothes when we ran into Kikyo. She looked at us and then turned away. "So its that bad?" I asked her. She nodded and then looked at me with a smile. "Mom isn't too happy about it. Says I should say something but when I told her what happened she seemed to see it my way better then hers." Kagome explained to us.

I still hurt for Inuyasha. I understand what he went through but it hurts people differently and I am just glad he has Kagome there for him. I smiled as I seen a bunch of baby outfits and ran into the store. Both girls couldn't believe that being six months and I was still so active.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't believe that I was chasing the girls with as big as I am. Given that I am not that large but a lot of people now a days don't want to do anything while pregnant. I want to stay in shape and flexible as I can be for when the baby comes. That and I never realized how horny a pregnant woman could get. But no matter what Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind. I think he enjoys it more then I do to be honest.

I came out of my thoughts when Sango showed me this cute little outfit that was for a girl. I smiled and then frowned. "I want it to be a boy." I said honestly. An I did. I would be happy with a girl but I really would like to have a boy for Sesshomaru's sake. But he too said he would be alright with another girl. Sango pouted and then put it back on the rack.

We decided not to worry about clothes until we had the baby. We bought some white clothes but anything with sayings or of colors we didn't want we just simply didn't buy. Sesshomaru said at around seven months we would start painting for the nursery. We had all the girls is old baby things in storage at the house cleaned and ready.

While Sesshomaru wasn't working he was looking up security cameras and other such things to go in the nursery so we didn't have to be with the baby twenty-four, seven. We decided to paint the room blue because it was a one color fits all kind of color or so we said. We just wanted to paint it blue to help our odds of having a boy.

After shopping all day we finally returned home and I was ready for a nap. I carried my bags inside and then went through them. What I bought for the baby went to the nursery and then what I got for the girls I put on their beds. I smiled and then went back to the shopping bags and then put the rest of the things I bought in the places I wanted them to be in.

I smiled at my days work and went to Sesshomaru and I's bedroom and laid down. I was so tired from hanging out with the girls that I was indeed going to take that nap. I didn't wake up until Sesshomaru came in and kissed me on the cheek. "Hi." I said to him. He smiled and then went to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

I got up and stretched and then rubbed my baby bump. I smiled at the feeling and then went in search of the girls. Kaori was in the living room watching tv and Saori was in the other room reading. Saori didn't like tv much. But I understood after watching so much of it when she was stuck in bed all the time anyone would grow tired of it.

I smiled at them and gave them each a kiss as I made my way to the kitchen to cook supper. I still did things as I did before I was pregnant. Sesshomaru did ask to keep someone here on weekends just to help pick up some of the extra slack. I agreed and I was kind of glad I did. I was always so tired and it was a strange feeling to have.

I finished dinner and called the girls into eat. Sesshomaru was right behind them. I kissed him on the cheek and and smiled more. The girls talked about their day at their grandparents house and how they played some football with Inuyasha. I couldn't believe it that in a a few days my little girls would be seven years old. They were so excited for their birthday.

"So what do you two want to do for your birthday?" I asked them. They both smiled and then looked at Sesshomaru and I. I think I made a mistake by asking. "Can we just do something small?" They asked. I looked at Sesshomaru and then back at the girls. "We just want family. Maybe a trip some place." They suggested. "We know we can do what ever but its what we really want." Kaori said to us both.

Sesshomaru agreed but only after he interrogated the two to make sure nothing was wrong. So we agreed telling them that we would come up with something that they would enjoy for their birthday and that it would only be family. They ran off and went to the play room and played with their dolls. "What do you think happened?" I asked him. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and then took the plates to the sink.

So for the next few days I thought of nothing but the girls and what to do for their birthday. "I'm in hell." I said to myself. Sesshomaru chuckled and then kissed the top of my head. "What do I do?" I asked him. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. "They will love anything you think of for them." He said to me and kissed me again. I nodded and then went back to thinking.

I finally gave up and looked online and thought about what the girls liked and what they didn't like. An then it hit me. They love both the ocean and the rain forest theme. So at midnight I hopped in bed and woke Sesshomaru up. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Let me guess you want ice cream?" He said as he started to get up. I smiled and then shook my head no. "They why are you waking me up?" He asked me a little confused.

"Cause I want to know how you feel about turning our home into a little adventure place?" I asked him with a smile. He rubbed his eyes and got up. "Show me what you have." He said and then I led him to all the things I found and how to turn our home into a little theme park. Sesshomaru pinched his nose and then looked through the information. "Looks good dear. Tell me what to order and I will place it tomorrow to have it rushed ordered." He said to me. I smiled shyly to him and then explained that I already had it ordered.

Sesshomaru shook his head and smiled and then turned my computer off and carried me to bed. "Now do me a favor and come to bed." I giggled and then let him carry me. "I love you Sesshomaru." I said and then covered up. Sesshomaru smirked and then climbed on top of me. I giggled more and kissed his nose.

It didn't take him long to get in the mood for a little fun. "Night, night!" I giggled and rolled over. Sesshomaru flipped me over and then kissed me deeply. "Good night Rin." He said and then got off of me and snuggled closer to me. I fell asleep peacefully and happy that night.

The next day I woke up and got ready for what would be the worst days of my life. I had to call and see if some of my family would be willing to take the girls for the next few days as I put the house together and made sure it was perfect. Sesshomaru came out of the shower dressed and ready for the day. "You took one with out me?" I asked him with a little pout.

Sesshomaru smirked and then kissed me very deeply. "I promise next time I will wake you up." He said and then left to wake the girls up for school. I myself went to the bathroom and took my own shower. I was mentally going over the list of things still needed for the birthday. I exited the bathroom dressed and before I knew it Sesshomaru had me on the bed kissing me passionately.

Sesshomaru let me up and for some air. "What was that about?" I asked him. He smirked and then kissed me again. "My parents will have the girls until their birthday. An me taking the day off and he going to work he picked the girls and took them to school." He said and I smiled more.

After over two hours of pleasure we finally took a break and just rested. I rested my head on his chest and fell back asleep. But I wasn't asleep long, Jaken knocked waking me up. Sesshomaru growled and answered the door with a sheet covering him. Jaken looked down apologizing but saying that there had been some packages arrive. "Thank you Jaken you may leave now." Sesshomaru said and then closed the door in his face and then came back to me.

I reached for him and pulled him on top of me. "Rin, I need to get off of you. I will crush you if you don't." He said to me. I smiled and then pushed him off of me. I lean over him and kiss him on the lips once more and then got back up and dressed in fresh clothes.

I smiled and then left the room and went to the boxes and opened them up. I dumped all the contents and organized them all. I then looked at the directions too what we could do. Sesshomaru came in and looked at the stuff and started to pick the stuff up. "Let me guess your going to live up to the reputation of a man and not read the directions." I said laughing.

Sesshomaru glared at me and then took the directions away from me. "You go shopping for what we need and I will take care of this." He said to me. I smiled and called Kagome, Sango and Ayame to come get me so we could shop for the girls. An while I waited for them I emailed the family that would be coming over including InuKimi what the girls wanted and need. Well InuKimi's was different. She only bought what the girls needed.

Finally the girls arrived along with Inuyasha. He stayed to help Sesshomaru and the rest of us went to all the stores on my list while also buying presents for the girls. We had a lot of fun. I ended up buying eight present apiece for the girls and some little party games. "Even if it is just family we can still have fun." Ayame said. I nodded and then we went about looking for more things for the girls.

Finally after hours of shopping we came back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arguing about what should go where and how things should be. They did manage to decorate the back yard into a rainforest and then have it come inside a little ways but as for the rest of it they were arguing about the animals and where should the forest part and the ocean part meet.

All four of us sighed and put the things we bought in the craft room and started to wrap the gifts. We really enjoyed the girl time and even more so because we couldn't hear the brothers who we believed were still fighting. After the last present was wrapped we decided to go see what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were up too.

I laughed as a joke Kagome told and when we hit the last step I was amazed to see the rainforest section of the party done. We did a little walk through and found the brothers setting up rainforest animals through out the yard. "WOW! This is impressive." Sango said as she looked at all the details. Both brothers glared at her and then went back to work.

We made our way to the kitchen which also had been decorated and it looked very nice. "I'm impressed. They haven't killed each other and they haven't broken anything in the house. Usually I have to yell at them for braking something that could have hurt one of the girls or workers." I said as I got the pizza out of the freezer and turned the oven on to preheat.

We were still goofing off and talking when the timer went off and the men just so happen to hear it with their demon hearing. I sighed and pulled out both the pizzas I decided to make just in case they decided they wanted pizza for supper just as we did. Sesshomaru handed me the pizza cutter and got the plates. I cut the pizza in even pieces and placed them on the plates.

We ate together and talked about our days and asked how the decorating was coming along. That was when we learned the guys weren't that happy and that InuTashio would be coming over tomorrow to help them. We laughed when Inuyasha went on about how horrible Sesshomaru was at decorating and laughed harder when Sesshomaru insulted him.

Finally we took a break for the day and said our good nights to everyone. Sesshomaru dragged me to the living room and lit the fireplace. I smiled and then he left for a minute and then came back with sparkling grape juice and wine glasses. "Mmm...what's the occasion?" I asked him. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and then kissed me.

I smiled more and waited for my glass. Sesshomaru handed it to me and we toasted our drinks. We talked about how much fun the days was and talked about what we needed to finish doing. I laughed at some of the things Sesshomaru told me about what happened with Inuyasha.

After an hour of just spending time with Sesshomaru we declared it time for bed and made our way to our room. But apparently Sesshomaru and I ideas of bedtime are different. Before I could change clothes he carried me to the bathroom set me in the hot tub.

We cuddled together and then the cuddling became more of a make out secession. "Ya know for this being one hell of a day, you always make it better." I said and then kissed him again.

**Well here is chapter whatever. I am just so happy to give you an update. So what do you think. Also I will have a poll posted so you can pick the sex of this baby. :) Please vote and help me out with the baby sex. :)**


	19. Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

**I am an idiot. I am so sorry guys! I thought that I posted the poll on my profile and I didn't. So sorry and I hope you can forgive me and go vote for what you want. Once again I am sorry and Taraah36 sorry that I had to post an Author's note!**


	20. Birthday!

**Birthday!**

**Well here is another chapter for you all! I hope you all can vote for what you want. I am once again very sorry for not posting it. Well with out anymore babble here is a new chapter. **

We had been working on the house for three days. Finally it was almost noon and the girls were currently on their way back home and I was setting cake up. "Sango this cake is amazing. Thank you so much for making it." I said to her as we decorated the kitchen with some goodies that the girls loved eating.

Sango smiled and then placed the cake on the table and then we made off to the driveway and waited for my angels to come home. Sesshomaru came up behind me and hugged me and waited with us. Finally InuTashio and Izayoi arrived. Both Kaori and Saori jumped out of the van and ran right to us.

Saori and Kaori ran right up to Sesshomaru and I and we hugged them. "We've missed you two so much. Did you enjoy your time at Grandma and Grandpa's?" I asked the girls. They nodded and then I looked up to see InuKimi pull up. I looked at Sesshomaru and tried to smile. He smiled back and then kissed the girls on the head.

"Happy Birthday." Sesshomaru said to them both. They both jumped up and down and smiled. "Thank you Daddy." They said together. I smiled at them and then I picked up Kaori and got dirty looks from both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. InuTashio smacked both upside the head. "Mommy what are we going to do for today?" Saori asked as she looked up at me.

"Its a surprise. But I can tell you this much you will love it. Your, Daddy and Uncle Inuyasha worked really hard to make this happen." I said to both girls. They giggled and before they could run off Sesshomaru caught Saori and picked her up. Inuyasha was quick to blind fold them.

We carried them to the back yard where the little safari adventure began. We went as far as getting them a little safari jeep that Izayoi had back from when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were little. We asked Izayoi to make sure the girls wore specific clothes to go along with the theme. I smiled and then we gently placed the girls in the jeep and then took the blind fold off.

They screamed their little heads off at what we had done and said thank you over and over again. I smiled and then Sesshomaru turned the battery on the jeep and then we were off on our little adventure. We even had little booths set up and that what a lot of our friends did. They maintained the booths and were ready for the little mini games we had set up for them.

Both girls kept telling us how much they loved their birthday. We were all just so happy that they liked it. It goes to show that even if you have money you appreciate the small things in life more then the big outrageous parties. "I think you would have like to have had a party instead." InuKimi said to the girls. I frowned but ignored her. "No we just want family time. We don't need anything more then that." Kaori said to her grandmother. I smiled at how independent they both have come to be.

InuKimi didn't like what she heard and put herself in a bad mood for the rest of the day. But none of us paid much attention. We made our way through both the rainforest and the ocean themes and then we made our way to the the dinning hall where it was time for lunch and cake.

After we had our lunch which was simple to go with everything we got the cake for the girls. They were so happy and gave Sango a big hug for making it for them. I smiled and took lots of pictures of everyone and everything for the girls to remember this day. They would just have to help me scrapbook them all. Which knowing them they would love it.

We all enjoyed the taste of the cake and asked how the girls enjoyed their birthday. They didn't get off topic when it came to talking about their birthday. We laughed at some of the silly things they said and just listened to all they had to say. InuKimi seemed to be the only one who wasn't excited about the girls like the rest of us.

The door bell rang and I went to go see who it was. I opened it up to see a man. "Hello?" I answered. The elder man turned to look at me and smiled. "Yes I am looking for my daughter Jacklin." The man said to me. I paused and then held up a finger and then told a maid to go get Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru arrived to the door and he didn't look happy at all. "Ah...Sesshomaru. I was expecting Jacklin to answer." Said the man. Sesshomaru scowled and then before he could say anything else the man spoke again. "Girls!" The man called. They froze and then ran and hid behind Inuyasha. "I see. Well where is she, my loving daughter?" I worked hard not to crack up laughing.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and went to a drawer in the hall and pulled out a slip of paper. "This is the last known location your daughter was at. After that I have no idea nor do I care to know." He said to Jacklin's father. The man became a little angry. "That is your wife and mother of your children you speak of. Have you no heart?" He asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked the man in the eye and with out missing a beat he spoke. "I have no concern of someone who endangers my children and as far as their mother goes well she is right here." He said pointing to me. I didn't do anything. I didn't look at the man or nothing. I knew there was going to be a war. I just hoped me and the girls could stay out of it.

The man left and we went back to nothing but the girls birthday. Sesshomaru and Izayoi gave them their present and they kept saying thank you and giving hugs to everyone. Ayame was taking pictures for me so I could put some of the dishes in the kitchen. I smiled every time I see them with their own smiles on. Makes me feel like I am doing something right as a parent.

That night we said our good nights to the guest and helped the girls put things away. "So how does it feel to be seven?" Sesshomaru asked them. They giggled and then jumped up and down on their beds. "It feels fun! Can't wait to turn eight." Saori said and then kissed her dad on the cheek. I smiled as I tucked her in and then told Duke to get on the foot of the bed. Sesshomaru did the same with Kaori but only with Peaches.

We said goodnight to them and then made our way to our own bed. I was so tired and grateful for the house staff to volunteer to take down all the stuff. One of the woman says she would love to do something like this for one of her sons and so I told her she could have it all. I think I made her cry a little.

"Well this has been a busy day that is for sure." Sesshomaru said to me. I smiled and then nodded in agreement with him. "This mommy is very tired and she is going to pass out in three seconds." I said with a laugh and then laid my head on his chest and crashed out. But I wasn't out long before I felt two cold noses and two sets of eyes looking at me.

I woke up at eleven at night to see both girls and dogs in the room. "Whats the matter?" I asked them. "We can't sleep mommy." Kaori said very sleepy like. I smiled and then woke Sesshomaru up. He turned to see the girls and told them to hop into bed. They smiled and then did as told.

Sesshomaru sent the dogs to the end of the bed to sleep and we put the girls in between us. Both of them were out in minutes and after that Sesshomaru and I decided it was ok to go back to sleep. I couldn't help it and ended up cuddling with Kaori for the night. It must be the hormones.

**Well here is your update. Please enjoy and keep up the votin. Thank you for readin and have either a great day or night! :)**


	21. Labor

**Labor! **

**Ok here is another chapter! Hope you all are excited. Also before anyone asks and gets confused. Rin didn't get normal check ups like a pregnant woman. It will be explained in the story. But just wanted to state that for you all. **

I was in my ninth month of pregnancy. I went to the bathroom and then got me a glass of water and this disgusting powder that goes in it. A demon said it was all I needed for my pregnancy. I went to the doctor twice but then he got creepy and touchy so Sesshomaru didn't like it. But a friend of InuTashio said she would help me out for free as long as she could be the one to deliver my baby.

I drank the mixture and then willed myself not to throw it up. I washed the glass out and then went in search of my angels. I found them watching their Saturday morning cartoons. "Mommy, Daddy told us to tell you that he stepped out to go to Grandpa and Grandma's." I kissed both of them. "Thank you Kaori." I smiled and went to go to the kitchen.

I was almost there when I felt a very bad pain shoot through my stomach. I looked down to see that my water broke. "Ow!" I cried and then look around to find no one was here "Crap. Saori? Kaori?" I called them. They came running and then stopped when they seen me on the floor. "Girls call your Daddy and tell him to come home as quick as he can. The baby is coming." I said to them.

The girls ran as fast as they could to the phone. I could hear voices but as for what was said I have no clue. Saori came back with the phone and said that Sesshomaru wanted to talk. "Hello?" I called. "Rin, Mito will be there soon. I am almost home as we speak. Just hang on a little bit longer." Sesshomaru said to me. "Ok...I'll try but I don't think I can control when this baby pops out." I said trying not to lose my temper.

A maid came and took the girls to another room and I tried to get in a comfortable position. I took slow deep breaths and waited for Sesshomaru to get here. "Rin!" He called and ran to me. "Finally! I want this child out of me right now!" I said as I grabbed his shirt and clinched my teeth in pain. Sesshomaru picked me up and carried me to the couch and then he calmly check to see if the baby's head could been seen.

"Rin, Mito will be here but right now you have to push. It can't wait any longer." Sesshomaru said to me and then put my left foot against his shoulder and told me to push and that is what I did. I pushed as hard as I could and that was when Izayoi and Mito showed up. "How is she doing?" Mito asked. "The baby is going to be the death of me!" I cried.

Mito took over and turned me to sit up in angle and pushed. That was when my little baby boy came out. "A boy!" I cried into Sesshomaru's chest. "He's here. Finally!" I cried more. After a few minutes of waiting to hold my baby boy I felt another contraction. "Is that n...normal?" I asked as I squeezed Sesshomaru's hand. "A contraction?" Mito asked. I nodded and then felt the urge to push and that was what surprised us. I was pregnant with twins. It would make sense seeing how I didn't get sonograms done. So we assumed just one child.

I looked over at Sesshomaru in a panic and then squeezed his hands. "Can we handle two of them?" I asked him. Sesshomaru kissed my head and then told me yes. I pushed one last time and that was it. I gave birth to identical twin boys. I gave a last push to get rid of the placenta and that was it for giving birth.

I was so tried from everything that I passed out from giving birth. When I came too I was in my bed in different clothes. I looked to my side to see some crackers and water. I smiled and took a sip and then took a bite of cracker. I looked around more and realized I was alone. I grabbed the phone and it the locate button.

Before I knew it Sesshomaru was coming in and taking the phone away from me. I smiled and then sat up better. "So twin boys if I remember correctly." I said and then leaned into him. Sesshomaru wrapped me into his arm. I smiled at him and then pulled back. "So where are they?" I asked him. "With my parents. An by parents I mean both my mothers and father." He said to me. I rolled my eyes and then kissed his cheek.

"Can I get up? I feel sore from not moving." I said to him. He nodded and then helped me out of bed. I held on to him and then took a test step and then made it to the door and then took a little break and then finished the walk to the living room where the family was holding and looking at the babies. "Mommy we didn't know we were going to get two brothers." Kaori said and then hugged me.

"Oh Kaori, I don't think its something your mom and dad planed." Inuyasha said with a laugh and then an ow when Kagome elbowed him in the stomach. We chuckled at them and then Izayoi walked up with one of the boys and handed him to me. "What's his name?" I asked Sesshomaru. "We only came up with one name for a boy." I said with a smile as I looked down at my baby boy.

Sesshomaru lead me to a chair and sat me down. "His name is Kyo." Sesshomaru said to me. I smiled and kissed his head and then looked over at my other son. "Which makes him Kai." I said with a bigger smile. "They are perfect just like their big sisters." I said as both girls came over to me and gave me kisses. "You two were so brave and thank you so much for helping me out." I said and then kissed them again.

After an hour everyone but Izayoi left and she helped me to get the boys to latch on so I could learn to breast feed. It hurt at first but then I got use to it and was able to feed both boys without any problem. "So will you be staying here or did Sesshomaru hire someone to help me. I know I'm a mom but twins was not what I expected and on top of twins." I said to her. She smiled and then nodded. I smiled in relief.

The rest of the day was easy. I ate and then talked to people. I didn't do much except rest. Which was a little nice. But I was sore from delivering but I am happy to finally hold the lives I carried even if one was a surprise. But we do have plenty of clothes and because the girls are twins we did have two of everything. So that was a big plus.

That night Sesshomaru and I feel asleep peacefully and when we woke the next morning we were concerned because we didn't hear the boys cry at all. Then I noticed the baby monitor was gone. "Your mother." I said and then we got up to see Izayoi in the nursery with the boys cooing to them. "Can I please have the monitor for the room. I will eventually have to do this on my own." I said with a smile.

Izayoi pouted and handed it over and I took Kai and started to feed him. Just like the last time it was a little sharp pain but ended soon. After feeding them both Izayoi and I went off alone to talk. "So Rin any questions you have that I might be able to answer for you?" She asked me. I thought a moment and then looked to her. "I know I have been helping women give birth an all but the feelings they get afterwards I don't know about. What can I expect. I mean I get the no sex for six week crap but what else is there?" I asked her.

Izayoi nodded and then smiled. "Oh trust me you will want to break that rule a lot. Demons have this issue because humans are so easy to impregnate that right after birth they will be wanting to pounce you. But of course they can't because well we all know why." She said with a smile. I blushed and then looked at the ground.

I was glad when Sesshomaru called is in for lunch. Then the rest of the day was me getting use to things. I was able to tell the boys apart. Of course the demons in the house have no problems doing so. I made sure the monitor went into our room for the night and I kissed Sesshomaru goodnight and then snuggled closer to him for what little sleep I would get for the future time.

I woke up at one to see Sesshomaru getting out of bed. "Are the boys awake?" I asked him. He shook his head and I sat up. "What's the matter?" I asked him. "Nothing I just can't sleep. Go back to bed. I will be back once I get a glass of water." He said and then kissed my forehead.

I laid back down and went back to sleep. I woke back up at seven and noticed Sesshomaru wasn't in bed. I got up and went to the boy's room and seen him in the rocking chair asleep with both boys on his chest. I smiled and then grabbed the camera that was in the room and took a picture. Sesshomaru woke once the flash went off.

"Sorry I just wanted to get a picture of Daddy with the boys." I said to him and then kissed him. "Well someone didn't make it back to bed." I said with a smiled. "Sorry its just they were fussing and figured I was already awake." He said and then got up and put them down in their crib. I smiled and then hugged Sesshomaru.

"So two sets of twins is there something your not telling me?" I asked with a laugh. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Believe me if I knew we would have the possibility of twins I would have told you." He said and then hugged me back. "Mm...hope it doesn't happen next time. I don't know if we would be able to handle three sets." I said to him.

"You want more kids?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Yep, I want as many kids as you will give me and if you don't then I will cry and you always give me what I want when I cry." I said and smiled as I kissed him. "Well I will be sure to remember that." He said with a smile. We walked to the dinning hall and got some breakfast.

**I know its short but this is all I could come up with. I have a poll up on my profile for the next settin of the Sesshomaru/Rin fic. Please vote. Thanks and I hope to update tomorrow. **


	22. Five Year's Later!

**Five Years Later!**

**The poll has ended and the next Sesshomaru/Rin fic will be set in modern times. Another poll is up for you to pick high school setting or adultish setting. Please vote if you wish. :) Thank you all for the reviews and the encouragin!**

My little guys were now five and my loving daughters were now twelve. When the girls turned ten they wanted their own rooms. So Sesshomaru caved in and allowed it. They adjusted well to it and the boys are no in the process of trying to get their own room. It wasn't working all that well.

I finished making lunch for the kids when Kaori came in. "What's up Sweetie?" I asked her. She looked up and then threw her math book on the table. "Mom if I don't pass math I don't get to play this week. I am one of the best players, I can't fail." She said as she sat down at the table.

I rolled my eyes at her drama and then smiled when Sesshomaru walked in with Kai. "Ask you, Dad. He is a wiz when it comes to math." I said to her and then got dirty looks from him and he took over lunch and sent me to help her. "Your no fun." I said and then sat at the table and helped her with her homework.

"Daddy can you help me with some moves later?" Kaori asked Sesshomaru during lunch. "But of course." He said and then went back to eating. "Boys don't you have something to tell your father." I said to them both. They looked down and both girls giggled. This caught his attention and looked at the boys.

"Well, what is it?" He asked them. "Well ya see we sort of umm...broke the window in your office." They said looking down. Sesshomaru sighed and then looked at me. "I already called the repair place they will be here with a new window and both boys are working to pay off the damages." I said to him. He nodded and then went back to eating.

Saori came home a few minutes before we finished eating and was upset. I looked at Sesshomaru and then went after her. I knocked on her door and let myself in. "Saori what's wrong Sweetheart?" I asked as I sat on her bed and rubbed her back. She sat up and then cried on my shoulder. "The girls were saying mean things to me." She cried.

"What did they say?" I asked her. She whipped her eyes and then looked at me. "They said your not my mom. That I can't call you mom because you didn't give birth to me. But I told them that you didn't care that you loved us just the same." She cried more. "Saori if you have friends like that then they aren't real friends. You know that I love you and your sister and nothing can change that." I said to her. She smiled and then hugged me.

Being a mom of four kids wasn't easy and things get harder when people tells my girls that I am not their mother. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt the bed move and I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru over top of me. "Yes?" I asked him. "What did she have to say?" He asked me. I sighed and told him what we talked about.

"Sesshomaru, I can't stand when people do this to my girls. I know I didn't give birth to them but they are my daughters no matter what anyone says!" I said to him as I leaned my face into his chest. He wrapped me in his arms and then kissed the top of my head. "Sesshomaru, I know you are going to go play some ball with Kaori but before you do you need to know something." I said to him.

Sesshomaru gave me his full attention and sat straight up. "What is it?" He asked me. "Ya know I went to the doctor for that pain in my side. Well he did a sonogram to see what was the matter." I said to him. "What did he say?" Sesshomaru asked me with worry in his voice. I took a deep breath and then looked him in the eye. "I'm pregnant." I said to him.

Sesshomaru blinked once, then twice and put his hand on my stomach. "Do you know how many?" He asked me. I nodded slowly and then took another deep breath. "Its twins isn't?" He asked me. I shook my head. "The doctor said triplets." I said to him and before I knew it I sent him into shock. Sesshomaru sat like that for a few minutes and then I started to laugh. "I was just kidding. Its only one baby. I promise." I kept laughing and then kissed him.

Sesshomaru glared and then left but not before he gave me a kiss. I smiled and then rubbed my stomach and then laid back down. "This is going to be interesting with four kids on top of you little one." I said to myself. I smiled more and then went in search of my children so I could tell them the news. Then they could go tell Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt, Uncle and cousins about the new babies.

It was interesting when we told the boys and girls. The girls were excited and the boys cried their eyes out. I looked at Sesshomaru and laughed a little. Finally after talking to them they accepted the new baby and then went and called everyone to tell them the news.

"Yep definitely your sons. Only they would cry about a new baby." I said with a smile. "Are you saying when I found out about Inuyasha, I acted the same?" He asked me. "No I'm saying you were much worse." I said with a laugh and before I knew it he had me in his arms and carried me to our room and threw me on the bed.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked him. "Well I do know how turned on you get while pregnant." He said to me and then slowly took my clothes off of me. I blushed when he kissed my stomach and before I knew it he was in me.

"Sesshomaru the kids." I panicked. He smirked and kept up his pace. "Ohhh...wh..." I lost my train of thought as he bit my neck and went harder and deeper. "Yes!" I screamed as he made me cum. But he wasn't done yet. An it wasn't one of those times where he goes one, two, three and then he ejaculates in me. It seemed to go on forever and ever. It was the best feeling I had felt in a very long time. I am not saying that I don't enjoy the sex that we have but nothing compares to when I am pregnant.

After making me cum three times Sesshomaru came himself and then and went to go look for the kids. Something about sending them away for the night. I smiled and fell asleep and waited for him to return to me. I knew I was in store for a very long and tiring night. My life maybe hecktic but it was worth it if I got a family that I can love and be loved by.

**That is it! I know a short chapter but that is the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you to those who have encouraged me and helped me out on some of it. Once again it is sad to see a good story end but all good things must come to an end. Also please don't forget to vote! Thanks!**


End file.
